Fought in a War
by sa1boy
Summary: Dumbledore has been detained by one of Voldemort spies at the Ministry, leaving Harry and his friends to face the threat that has just arrived at the gates of the school. Voldemort has taken the War to the front doors of Hogwarts and along with Bellatrix
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER FOR WHOLE STORY: I own nothing but my own imagination. _

_HP and all characters pertaining to that are the sole property of Warner Brothers and Miss JKR. _

_FOUGHT IN A WAR  
by Sa1boy _

_Additional material and beta work: Evil Auntie Snape _

_Dumbledore has been detained by one of Voldemort spies at the Ministry, leaving Harry and his friends to face the threat that has just arrived at the gates of the school. Voldemort has taken the War to the front doors of Hogwarts; and along with Bellatrix and Lucius, has arrived with his Death Eaters, hell bent on the destruction of the Potter Boy. Unlikely allies are found and bonds forged on this day. But ultimately, who was the spy who sold our hero's down the river? _

I fought in a war and I left my friends behind me.

To go looking for the enemy and it wasn't very long.

Before I would stand with another boy in front of me.

And a corpse that just fell into me, with the curses flying round.

And I reminded myself of all the words you said when we were getting on.

And I bet you're making shells back home for a steady boy to wear.

Round his neck, well it won't hurt to think of you, as if you're waiting for.

This letter to arrive because I'll be here quite a while. /I>

b>on the field of battle /b>

"You see to the wounded quickly, Ron. I'll be fine," Harry commanded, as he returned to the fight.

"Crucio!" Harry fired a curse at the advancing Death Eaters.

"Ron, promise me that you will tell him! Now go, GET OUT OF HERE!"

Ron took off from the battle, pulling a wounded student along with him. The nod he gave Harry was enough so that Harry knew his best friend wouldn't let him down. What he asked Ron to do for him was the single most important thing in Harry's possibly short life.

"If I fall in battle today, please let Draco know. Tell him that he was the only person I have ever loved."

Harry did not think he would win today's battle. By forcing his friend out of the line of fire, there was hope that Ron would eventually let Draco know, once and for all, Harry's true feelings.

Ron ran away from the heat of battle, managing to pull one student after another to safety. Tears of fear running down his bloodied face, he was too scared to turn and see the state of play on the battlefield.

Harry, using wandless magic, was duelling with four Death Eaters at once. Spells, counter spells, and curses were flying back and forth. Even with his increased power, four were still a handful. Bellatrix Lestrange fired Crucio after Crucio at him, all of them bouncing off his inner shield. She could tell, however, that he was weakening.

Lucius Malfoy came into view and fired unforgivable curses in all directions. Molly Weasley was hit square in the face, and went down. Blaise Zabini, who had defected to the side of light, was hit by the Avada Kedavra; all life leaving his body in a puff of green smoke.

A centaur fired poisonous arrows indiscriminately. It had been hit in the face by a blinding spell cast by Voldemort himself as he entered the battle. One arrow penetrated Harry's shield, hitting him in the back. Pain writhed through every vein in his body. He continued to counter each curse thrown at him.

"HERMIONE, I'M HIT! TAKE OUT THAT CENTAUR!" Harry ordered.

The familiar green smoke of the Avada Kedavra hit her at that precise moment. Lucius Malfoy, with a grin a shark would be proud of any day, claimed the kill.

"NO!" Seeing his other best friend die, Harry screamed with all the pain that was building within him.

Harry had seen too many friends die this day. Lucius Malfoy, Lestrange, and Voldemort descended on Harry and the few wizards of light that were left. Severus had fallen, and Ron had taken him to the hospital wing. A person or persons unknown, clearly the traitor, had detained Dumbledore at the Ministry of Magic.

Behind Harry, Draco was coming out from under a stunning spell cast on him by his father at the start of the battle.

Voldemort spat, punctuating each word with a menacing step forward and a spell shooting from the tip of his wand. "NOW YOU…WILL…DIE…POTTER!"

"Not at your hand, FUCKWIT!" Harry sneered resolutely at his darkest of enemies.

Draco appeared by his side, his wand outstretched. He was prepared to die beside his new friend.

"Draco, clear out," Harry commanded. He took a deep breath and screamed at the other wizards battling along side him, not daring to take his eyes off of Voldemort.

"ALL OF YOU CLEAR OUT NOW, RETREAT! THAT IS AN ORDER!" He noticed the blonde standing resolutely by his side. "Draco please, do this for me! I don't want to see you hurt! **FUCKING GO!**"

"Harry, they will kill you! You can't hold that shield for much longer." Draco yelled back. "You saved my life as well! I'll never understand you, but let me repay the favour! Let me fight with you!"

"Draco, I'm not going to die this day, NOW RUN! GO!" Harry yelled in a voice that accepted no refusal.

Draco almost tripped over himself running from the duel that was taking place between Voldemort and Harry. Lestrange and Lucius were just bystanders now, denied the chance to kill Potter by their master.

"That's it Lord, kill the boy!" screeched Lestrange.

"The only people dying here today are you and your scum followers, TOM!"

Harry exuded a confidence never before seen by anyone. "Prepare to meet your maker!"

Harry tapped on all his powers for one last spell, clenching his fists. The air around him whirled into a mini-cyclone. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Green light shot from his outstretched hands, hitting Voldemort, Lestrange, Lucius and a few more Death Eaters close enough to feel the wave of death as the energy spanned out from the Boy Who Lived. All light wizards had thankfully managed to scramble to safety. All that the wave hit died, instantly. The only Death Eaters that did survive, apparated out of the battle immediately.

Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, collapsed on the floor, a highly toxic arrow in his back, his magic energy all but spent. As he fell into a deep sleep, he could hear a voice speaking to him.

"Don't you die on me! Harry, please don't die on me! There is so much I have to tell you, YOU FUCKING GRYFFINDOR! Why did you have to go and save the world?"

Tears streaming down his face, Draco Malfoy cried uncontrollably as he carried Harry to the hospital wing. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his body and stamped on repeatedly.

"Stay with me, Potter, don't you dare die! GET OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE IT, YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE," A very distraught Draco Malfoy was screaming for half dead wizards to get out of his way as he entered the Hospital Field Tent. The need to protect was paramount within him, as was the need to save the one who had saved him.

"Madame, **Madame! **Quick, it's Potter, he's dying! YOU'VE GOT TO SAVE HIM, PLEASE!" Draco's sobs were loud and heartfelt, "You have to save him, please!"

Draco sat by Harry's side after the medi-witch had removed the arrow and administered counter poisons. But they feared the worst. The poison had gotten into Harry's central nervous system. The witch told him that if Harry's own magic replenished itself, then he might be saved If not - well, she didn't want to think about that.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will have to leave now. He needs rest. You can come back later and see how he is then," she said, startling Draco out of his emotional thoughts.

"I'm not leaving him, Madame. He saved me today. When he tells me to go, I'll go. Until then, Merlin himself will not move me from his side!" Delivering the trademark Malfoy death glare, he made the medi-witch back down temporarily.

In the background, she noticed Professor Dumbledore had finally shown up. Severus Snape was by his side, speaking in whispered tones, but not low enough to stop Draco from hearing.

"What is the prognosis, Poppy?" asked Albus Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter was hit by a Centaur's arrow. It delivered nerve serum into his central nervous system. If it wasn't for Mr. Malfoy Apparating nearby and fetching him to get my help…well who knows what could have happened?"

"I'm sure you did everything in your power, Madame," Snape drawled sarcastically. "Will the 'Boy Who Lived' recover from this near death experience?" This question was so unfeeling in its delivery it earned raised eyebrows from both Dumbledore and the medi witch.

"A little more compassion, Severus, if you please. Harry saved the wizarding world again today, I think we owe him our lives," the Headmaster commented.

"Yes, Albus, he will recover, of that I'm sure, but to what state is entirely another question. The poison was in his blood well before Draco brought him in. Luckily, his own increased magical power stopped the effects from setting in straight away. Any other wizard would have been dead within thirty seconds. Mr. Potter had the poisons in his system for at least five minutes. I fear that when he does regain consciousness, he may never have the use of his limbs again. Time will tell. However, he will need a constant companion until he heels properly, if he ever heals at all."

Draco could feel the tears running down his face. Not wanting to alert the three that he had heard every word they said, he kept his sobs to himself. "I won't leave you, I promise, Harry, I won't leave you," he quietly vowed.

Harry could hear voices. They sounded like they were in a swimming pool, all echoes, and shushing sounds. He could detect one voice above all others, but he could not remember whose it was. As his mind wondered about this, he heard singing in his head.

i> I fought in a war, and I didn't know where it would end.

It stretched before me infinitely, I couldn't really think.

Of the day beyond now, keep your head down pal.

There's trouble plenty in this hour, this day.

I can see hope I can see light.

And I reminded myself of the looks you gave when we were getting on.

And I bet you're making shells back home for a steady man to wear.

Round his neck, well it won't hurt to think of you as if you're waiting for.

This letter to arrive because I'll be here quite a while. /i>

Then the lights went out, as Harry fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_FOUGHT IN A WAR  
by Sa1boy  
Additional material and beta work: Evil Auntie Snape  
Chapter 2  
The Elfin Scrolls_

Sleep was one of the things Draco Malfoy found hardest to do. Every time he tried, he had visions of the battle.

He wasn't particularly fond of his father. Lucius Malfoy was a sadistic and cruel man. Neither did he blame Harry for killing him. If all the madness in the wizarding world was to end, Voldemort and his followers had to be stopped by what ever means necessary.

Each time the vision was the same. Harry Potter casting a widely-dispersing Avada Kedavra spell, which killed his Aunty Bella, five of her fellow Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort, and Lucius, Draco's father.

Draco was sure that in his last moment of life, Lucius had mouthed "I'm sorry" to him. The vision was a lasting reminder of his father.

When he awoke from his dream, he would see the same familiar scene that he had become accustomed to over the last six weeks. Lying on a bed, staring at him with beautiful green eyes, was his saviour, Harry Potter.

Two weeks after regaining consciousness, Harry had been moved from the hospital wing into a private suite of rooms just off the main corridor. This suite had two bedrooms, a bathroom and a sitting room. The bathroom had an adjustable bath seat, and two toilets, one of them having a guard rail on either side. The other was like what could be seen in any bathroom.

All corners and sharp edges in the room had been removed or rounded. Where all self respecting bathrooms in the wizarding world would have copious amounts of marble and gold, this had cushioned effect rubberised polymer, enchanted to appear just like the real thing. However, anything dropped on the cushioned surface would never break.

The bedroom Harry lay in had the same elimination of sharp edges and came complete with a couple of hand rails on the walls, as there was a concern that he may fall and do himself harm.

Although Harry was very much bed bound, it was hoped that once the use of his limbs returned, he would be able to walk around the room with the aid of a frame and would be able to attend to his own ablutions. It was decided by Dumbledore that it was better to be cautious, and that there was a need for plenty of protection from the things Harry would normally pass off as unimportant. Until his full magic returned, Harry was as vulnerable as any other Muggle.

It was ironic that, in the final battle, the weapon that nearly killed Harry was from the side he was fighting with, the side of light. An arrow fired by a centaur fighting on his side had nearly been fatal, and the quick actions of Draco saved his life.

Ron had not been able to function since the last battle. His lover and soul mate, Hermione Granger, had fallen. His mother, mortally wounded in the battle, lost her fight for life, dying two days later. His best friend, lying almost dead in a hospital bed, had sent him over the edge, forcing his father to have him confined to St Mungo's psychiatric ward for his own protection.

Once Harry had regained consciousness eight weeks ago, there had been many visitors. Dumbledore, an almost constant companion of Draco's, now he seemed to visit only briefly once a day. The Weasley family, what was left of them, visited as much as anyone, but like all visitors, resigned themselves to the "fact" that Harry was not going to recover. This seemed the general opinion of every one 'the boy who lived' on this occasion perhaps shouldn't have.

It was on one of these occasions that George, obviously still grieving the loss of one of his parents, asked Harry, "Why is it that you are alive, yet my mother is dead?"

Draco demanded that he leave the room Harry was in, never to return. He followed this up by asking Dumbledore to limit any other visitors to medical staff and school personnel. He wasn't angry at George, as he strangely felt an unfamiliar sympathy towards him and his family. He had also lost a parent in that battle he knew how it felt.

Draco became the only constant in Harry's life. Once his biggest enemy, it now seemed he was the only person who truly believed that Harry would make a full and total recovery.

Draco stopped his studies, deciding that they weren't as important as being with Harry. He chose instead to study on his own, in his new home. He didn't even realise that nobody had bothered to question his decisions.

He was now Lord Malfoy, a fact that it seemed to have passed him by. If he didn't want to be schooled further, he was rich enough for this to not affect his life after school. Dumbledore understood that it would take a very powerful wizard indeed, and one not scared to lose his own life, to remove Draco Malfoy, from the guardianship of Harry Potter. Truth be known, he preferred that Harry had a friend who seemed totally dedicated to him.

Severus Snape had been forbidden to visit Harry, his untimely comments whilst in the hospital tent proving too much for Draco, who refused to ever speak with his godfather again. This hurt Severus deeply, as he loved Draco greatly, and he regretted ever speaking as carelessly as he had that day.

He had, on numerous occasions, used his own invisibility cloak to observe his godson with Harry Potter. Seeing how much Draco cared for Harry just made Severus feel worse. He wished that he had someone in his life to love unconditionally.

After the final battle, Harry's own magic was all that kept him alive. The poison that found its way into his brain had damaged his nerve system. Conventional and highly unconventional treatments were used to try and bring him out of the 'Colpo' - the name given by Madame Pomfrey for Harry's condition.

He was alive and appeared healthy but his brain had seemed to have stopped talking to his limbs and his speech had gone. He could only move his eyes, and his head could turn slightly to the left, and then back again. Although he could open his mouth and swallow, no noise could come out, and he was paralysed from the neck down. He had had what we Muggles would call a stroke. Patience and time were the only realistic remedy for his condition. If Harry was to recover fully, it was Harry that would have to do the recovering himself. Nothing else that was known could be done for him.

Madame Pomfrey had originally 'popped in' as she called it, twice a day, and at other times when the wards that she set up to notify her of any change in Harry's condition went off.

It seemed that the wizarding world was twenty years behind the Muggles when it came to basic supplemental bed care. Every time Harry's body had to dispel its waste, Madame Pomfrey turned up with a timely Scourgify Spell to take care of it. Eventually, after many angry exchanges Draco took over the daily care of his friend. From the second week on, only he saw Harry without any clothes, and every time Draco did see Harry naked, his heart would melt. He wished that this 'god' before him would just move, or reach out to him. In all this time that Draco took care of Harry, he was the epitome of a gentleman, never once stepping over the boundaries of decency.

Draco had also taken on the duties of feeding and bathing Harry, at first finding it embarrassing. He thanked the gods that he was not in Harry's position. He knew that if he were, the only person he would want to be doing the 'taking care' of him would be Harry.

Meal times were quite a ritual now for Draco, who would prop Harry up in between the large expensive looking cushions on either side of him. Then, flicking his wand, the dining tray would just hover in front of them both. He'd stopped requesting separate cutlery and different meals for Harry and himself. Now, he asked simply for "a meal for the two to share," choosing broth or pureed vegetables and meat soufflés over traditional solid foods. It was advised by Madame Pomfrey that it would safer to avoid solids until he could feed himself again.

Using the same spoon for them both, he would alternate between offering Harry a spoonful and taking one himself, dabbing at the side of Harry's mouth tenderly when any food managed to escape, at times fighting off the urge to talk in baby speak. He did occasionally feel like he was feeding a baby.

At the end of every meal Draco would give Harry some water and kiss him softly on the nose. Then, sitting next to him on the bed and pulling Harry close, so that his head was on Draco's chest, he would tell him, "Not long now Harry, you'll be better soon I promise you." He would encourage Harry to take a nap with soothing words of love as he ran his fingers through his hair. Draco's routine had become one of the few comforts that he had, and sticking to it made the days seem a little more bearable.

8am: Open curtains and massage feet watching him open his eyes and wake up  
9am: Carry Harry to the bathroom and sit him in the bath, safely propped up of course, and wash them both in the combined bath shower  
9:30am: Get Harry's breakfast and feed him  
10:00am: Receive the owl post  
10:30am: Have a visit from Madame Pomfrey  
11.30am: Read all the newspapers to Harry (Draco decided early on that he would skip the stories about either of them, saving them for when Harry recovered)  
1:00pm: Lunch time  
1:45pm: Naptime with Harry on his shoulder  
3:30pm: Visit from Dumbledore  
4:00pm: Strip Harry and massage his muscles fully as instructed by Madame Pomfrey (Warming Spell cast so Harry wouldn't feel cold)  
5.00pm: Afternoon snack time, play some Muggle music for Harry, and watch as he falls asleep  
7:00pm: Carry Harry to the bathroom and again wash them both in the combined bath shower  
7:30pm: Place Harry back on bed and exercise his arms and legs making sure to pay special attention to his fingers and toes  
8:30pm: Supper and some more music  
9:30pm too whenever: Read aloud or talk to Harry as he drops off and Draco, completely exhausted, drops off in the chair next to him, until his nightmare wakes him up

Whilst Harry slept, Draco would sit in the now exquisitely comfortable chair he had had Dobby the house-elf bring from his own dormitory in the Slytherin dungeons. Piece by piece, Draco's possessions had filtered to the second of the two bedrooms.

Each time Dobby would appear with more of requested items, he would linger and offer to try and help 'brave Harry Potter,' before remembering that he was forbidden to do that. He would scream and start to beat himself, remember he was forbidden to do that as well, scream again, and then with a 'POP,' disappear out of the room.

Draco found this to be one of the only amusing things that he had to enjoy. Sometimes, whilst talking to Harry, he would request the house-elf just to see the performance played out: Dobby approaching the bed Harry was in, screaming and offering to help, scream and because he wasn't supposed to help hit himself, then scream, and disappear. Draco was sure that Harry, although not able to be vocal about it, would approve of this unknowing teasing. Draco always knew Harry was too cunning to be solely Gryffindor.

On one such occasion Draco's world seemed to get brighter. He decided he and Harry needed some cheering up, so Dobby was called, and then excused, five times in succession. Each time he went through the same circus show. It was just after the last occasion when Draco, looking at Harry, saw what could only be described as a smile on Harry face. Granted it wasn't a beaming, ear to ear type of smile, but it was something he hadn't seen in nearly nine weeks. It was a facial expression and told him that Harry was on his way back.

The progress from then on was just as slow as it had always been - a few more smiles in the tenth week; always greeted with great enthusiasm by Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. They even managed to convince Draco to leave Harry's side and take a short walk, promising to sit with Harry for the whole duration.

Draco had forgotten how fresh air felt against his face. Although he felt a little relieved to be in its presence one more time, at the same time he felt strangely guilty, and overwhelmingly lonely.

He had fallen head over heels in love with Harry a long time ago. Well before their last year here at Hogwarts. He'd had every intention of asking Harry for a date the same day that his father and father's master paid their fateful visit, putting a firm halt to his plans.

Harry's had been the face Draco saw when he closed his eyes for so long now, it would have felt like a loss if he wasn't there, looking after him 24 hours a day. Harry being the only constant presence in his life felt strangely lacking in something. He loved Harry - there was no doubt in his mind.

But as much as he hated himself for thinking it, he also sometimes hated Harry; for being unable to return his love and unable to make him laugh or to make love to him. And for the simplest of all pleasures, Draco resented that Harry could not talk to him. And of all the things that Draco wanted right now, a conversation was at the top of the list - his first real conversation with Harry.

He mounted the broom he had fetched with him and decided he would fly 'til all those negative feelings left him. Taking to the air, he flew as fast as he could, upwards and onwards, higher and higher, until the air around him was icy, and the thoughts that had been plaguing his mind disappeared.

Turning in the opposite direction, he let his broom fall freely to earth, unaware of the speed at which he was descending. The air rushing past his ears was biting in its intensity, and the scarf he was wearing flapped in the wind.

Suddenly, a different thought jumped into his head. He had been so preoccupied with sympathetic thoughts for Harry and himself these past 11 weeks, he had not done what any true friend would have done. He hadn't tried to solve this.

There was one who kept trying to help, but due to a life time pledge to not save Harry's life, or attempt to help save it by other means, had been forced to keep quiet. Draco, quickly levelling his broom ten feet from the ground and thankful for his return to clear thought, landed and immediately summoned the house-elf to him.

"Dobby, I require your assistance immediately," Draco shouted in a Malfoy-style, matter of fact way. The distinctive sound of a house-elf's 'pop' was followed by a cowering Dobby in front of Draco

"Dobby is sorry, Dobby didn't mean to do it, please don't beat poor Dobby."

From his time in the service to the Malfoy family, Dobby automatically presumed that he was in trouble, and headed for severe punishment, whenever a lone Malfoy would call him. Draco remembered back to when his father, and indeed he, had done that very thing. He sat on the grass, pulling his legs into a crossed position and softening his tone somewhat.

"Dobby, you are not in any trouble. Stop screaming, please, and sit down."

The house-elf's ears jumped up and his face changed in an instant from scared to curious and mildly concerned

"Dobby, you said when you visited Harry that you wanted to help him. Do you know how you can help him – no, stop! Please! Don't hit your head against that – DOBBY! I said STOP!" Draco used a mix of command and pleading in his voice, but it had the desired effect as Dobby immediately stopped. Whimpering slightly, he moved closer to Draco.

"Dobby isn't allowed to be helping the great and brave Harry Potter. Dobby has given a promise, and Dobby cannot break the promise, not unless Harry Potter frees Dobby from the promise Dobby made to him, Master Malfoy, and Dobby wants to save Harry Potter! Dobby does, but Dobby can't…,"

And with that, he started crying uncontrollably, banging his head against the floor until Draco shouted at him to stop.

"Dobby, I am asking as someone who loves Harry very much. Please, if you know of a way to cure Harry, you must tell me. I promise on the four founders that I will not tell Harry. Please Dobby, tell me. Or, if you can't tell me everything, point me in the right direction"

Dobby looked at Draco with huge, tear filled sad eyes, and shook his head. He was a house-elf, and he had a bond to Harry that couldn't be broken. He could not state that he knew how to save Harry Potter or that he had seen this happen over a thousand years ago, to another great wizard. Wizards rarely asked questions about the history of a house-elf. They were rather like the forgotten peoples of the magic realm. Nobody seemed to know that they lived so long they could almost be classed as immortal. The only way to kill one was to behead it. Dobby knew that if he spoke against the promise to save Harry Potter's life, he would have to forfeit his own. Luckily for him, Draco's next statement saved him that anguish

"Dobby, you made a promise never to participate in the saving of Harry's life and never attempt to save his life yourself. Is this true?"

"Dobby did, yes sir"

"Well as Harry isn't in mortal danger and isn't going to die-" Draco was rather floored when an excited elf jumped into his arms and, putting his big eyes against Draco's, screamed in delight.

"Harry Potter is not going to die? Harry Potter is going to live?"

"Yes Dobby, Harry is just very poorly but will recover in time; we just don't know how to make that sooner than later. Do you know anything that might help me? I want Harry to move again and speak and laugh and cry and …."

Draco, for the first time since he was at Harry's bedside on the day of battle, let all of his emotions come out of him, and he cried inconsolably. The house-elf patted the top of his head, unsure as to why, except that he had seen it done by wizards to others who's eyes 'leaked'.

"Master Malfoy sir, the great and good Harry Potter has had his magic-"

Dobby put his hand over his mouth, not sure if speaking what he knew would be breaking his promise. Instead, he looked at Draco with a smile now firmly planted on his face. He clicked his fingers and a parchment landed in Draco's lap

Draco opened the parchment and saw that there was a passage written in a language he couldn't read. He asked Dobby if the symbols were elfin. When Dobby nodded in agreement Draco tried to read it.

i>Peri i'r llygad weld popeth. Peri i'r meddwl hiraethu am yr hyn y mae'r llygad yn ei weld. Peri i'r corff ddyheu am y teimlad yn llygad y meddwl. Gorfodi'r hud sydd ar y tu mewn i ymestyn allan a chyffwrdd â'r hyn y mae'r meddwl yn hiraethu amdano. Am mai dim ond awydd gwir gariad i ffurfio cwlwm agosrwydd a fydd yn gorfodi'r hud i gynnau ei hun unwaith eto. Ond cymerwch ofal, a pheidiwch byth â chyffwrdd â'r hyn rydych yn ymdrechu i'w hachub, rhaid i ewyllys yr un fod yn fuddugoliaethus /i>

"Dobby I don't understand what this means, I can't read elfin. What has Harry's magic got to do with this script?" Draco pleaded.

"Harry Potter needs to have his magic turned back on again, Master Malfoy. If you find a way to turn his magic on, Harry Potter will come back to us." With a familiar 'pop' Dobby was gone.

Draco gathered his thoughts and returned to their room, determined to research what Dobby had said but wanting for now, to keep secret the plans he made with the house-elf.

He now had a mystery to unravel. Although he wouldn't get any further help from Dobby, he thanked him silently for giving him hope. He needed to translate the script. The answer obviously lay there.

He knew he would have twenty more minutes before he was due back with Harry. He made the decision to seek out someone who was very adept at all types of languages. He was going to see his Uncle Severus.

Rushing to the Potions master's room, he knocked and the door and waited for the reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Beta'd by alliekatgal. Many thanks.

Chapter 3

The door to the Potion master's classroom swung open as if it had been pulled by an over zealous younker. Standing in the doorway, with a face that demanded the utmost respect from all that saw it, was the commanding presence of Severus Snape.

Inwardly, the Potions master was beaming from ear to ear, and was using every ounce of restraint to stop himself from lunging forward and hugging his godson.

Severus exuded an arrogance that gave people the false impression that the only person he gave a shit about was himself. He loved his godson dearly, and secretly admired the sheer resolve and bravery of one Harry James Potter.

Biting back the urge to greet his pupil in a gentle manner, and not knowing the reason for the visit, (though he presumed it was to do with Harry), he forced himself upright, and thrust his chest out in an attempt to seem more formidable.

"Mr. Malfoy. Realised the error of your ways and decided to come back to my class, have we?"

Severus knew this was the least likely thing that the knock on his door was about to present him with, but it was a greeting of sorts. Besides he didn't go in for all that 'Hi how are you?' and 'Lovely to see you' rubbish, that was for Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Stepping sideways to allow a gap to form between the doorframe and himself, he waved Draco into the classroom. It was Saturday afternoon, so there were no classes and no pupils to shoo out. Draco stood by Severus 's desk and waited for his godfather to close the door.

"Well, are you going to keep me waiting all day or do I have to drug you to get you to tell me what you want? Spending time with that Potter -"

Severus was abruptly interrupted by Draco; he knew that was likely when he started to let the words spill from his mouth. Unfortunately for Severus Snape, his mouth had a terrible habit of forgetting to engage with his brain before speaking

"How dare you talk about Harry like that!" Draco was forwarding on Severus with hatred in his eyes, a sight that quite scared his old teacher. He pushed Severus in the chest as he spoke, forcing him back against his desk

"I vowed never to speak to you again for the way you treated him, I should have stuck to my original plan." Draco spat out at him, causing a weird feeling to rise from Severus's stomach, the feeling was guilt.

"How is he?" The gentleness of the question stopped Draco in his tracks, making him step back casting a suspicious look at Snape as he did.

"How is Pot - Harry?" Severus repeated the question

"Quite well." Composing himself, Draco answered in a very Malfoy like manner causing a smirk to come on the lips of the other person in the room

"That's comforting to know. Remind me if I ever get hit by the Knight Bus and end up in a hospital bed encased head to toe in a plaster cast, not to have you as the chief well wisher. I can just see it, lying there unable to move and you being asked 'How is Severus?' and you responding 'Couldn't be better'; indeed Mr. Malfoy you have a gift for understatement."

Draco couldn't stop himself and laughed out loud at this observation. Quickly gathering himself, he responded in an all together calmer and more respectful tone.

"I think I have a cure for Harry," a look of sheer desperation in his eyes, knowing that the laugh he had just shared with Severus was the start to a recovery of their relationship. He then explained about the situation with Dobby. Severus straightened himself, reaffixed the stern look on his face and reaching out his left hand the 'Snarky git' of old asked Draco for the item he had been given.

"Show me what you have, come on, I haven't got all day Mr. Malfoy." Draco gave him a look that showed the Potions master that this demanding display wasn't going to get them anywhere, and handed the parchment to Severus. Severus unfolded the parchment, and after reading it and giving a few very significant guffaws and snickers, returned his gaze to Draco with the oddest of expressions on his face. Severus Snape was smiling. And it wasn't just a smirk, it was a full blown ear to ear smile, one that Draco hoped for all the world meant there was hope.

"It appears that you have the power to heal Mr. Potter within you. Tell me Draco, you said this came from the house-elf, Dobby? Curious creatures, elves, always got a trick or two in their pillow case that lot."

"Dobby had been trying to help Harry for some time, but had made a vow in second year never to save his life, or attempt to save it again. Why, what does it say?" Draco, in that moment put the weeks of bitterness he had been bottling up against his godfather behind him, and reverted to the boy who had loved him with equal affection in the past.

"Uncle, please! What does it say? How can I help Harry? You must tell me."

Putting the parchment on the desk, Severus uttered a spell Draco had never heard before, and the writing translated from Elfin to English

"Draco, kindly refrain from sounding like a love sick Hufflepuff. You may be in love with Mr. Potter, but it is very un-Slytherin-like to express emotions in public. I will overlook it this time, as you are my godson." Draco looked up from the parchment and his eyes met Severus' ebony gaze as he listened to the one time his 'uncle' had been affectionate to him.

"And I love you, and if getting Po, Harry better makes you less antagonistic toward me, then so be it," adding in a distinctively menacing voice.

"But mark my words, if you say one word of what I have just confessed, you will be very sorry."

Draco gave him a quick hug, which took Severus by surprise and then returned his attention to the parchment. What had once read:

Peri i'r llygad weld popeth. Peri i'r meddwl hiraethu am yr hyn y mae'r llygad yn ei weld. Peri i'r corff ddyheu am y teimlad yn llygad y meddwl. Gorfodi'r hud sydd ar y tu mewn i ymestyn allan a chyffwrdd â'r hyn y mae'r meddwl yn hiraethu amdano. Am mai dim ond awydd gwir gariad i ffurfio cwlwm agosrwydd a fydd yn gorfodi'r hud i gynnau ei hun unwaith eto. Ond cymerwch ofal, a pheidiwch byth â chyffwrdd â'r hyn rydych yn ymdrechu i'w hachub, rhaid i ewyllys yr un fod yn fuddugoliaethus

Now read:

Make the eye see all, make the mind crave what the eye sees, make the body desire the feel of the mind's eye. Force the magic from within to reach out and touch what the mind craves, for it is only true love's desire to bond with you that will force the magic to reignite, but never touch that which you try to save, the will of the one has to be triumphant

"Uncle I'm not sure I understand, what does it mean? Make him crave what his mind can't see, it makes no sense."

"On the contrary Draco, it makes perfect sense, if I may be blunt?"

"Certainly," nodded Draco.

"These words are simple in the message that they deliver. They state that Harry's magic can be regained when his own inner self is forced through sheer need to want to fuck your brains out."

"Ahmmm," from Draco to accompany his now crimson cheeks.

"Apparently, the more Harry desires you, the nearer he will get to having his magic returned. If he doesn't desire you, his magic will never return, and all your efforts will have been in vain."

Turning to Draco he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"But if he does, and believe me when I say 'he does,' you have a very good chance of bringing Mr. Potter back from the edge of the abyss on which he resides."

Draco's heart was skipping a beat as he listened intently, making sure that he didn't misinterpret any of his uncles words of wisdom, realising how pleased Severus was that he had come to seek his guidance.

"But as the words say, you must not touch him, you must not have any further contact physically with him, you must make him want to reach out and touch you so much that it hurts him."

Draco had a pained look in his eyes. Severus squeezed his shoulder to let him know that it was for the best, and carried on.

"In essence, Draco, you need to turn him on."

"Turn him on?" Draco asked quizzically. "That's all I need to do, turn him on?"

Severus nodded and with a very mischievous grin, added, "And from the way I have seen you act over the last 16 years, this won't prove too much of a problem for you."

Draco's mind raced to a place he hadn't allowed it to for so long, his own desires, thinking that it was a possibility to have his cock inside Harry. It hadn't been a thought Draco could afford himself the luxury of for quite some time. Now, there was a possibility, he had a chance to get 'his' Harry back. The thought of this alone made his erection, that didn't go unnoticed by his godfather, fill his tight trousers and demand immediate attention. Kissing his godfather on the cheek, he picked up the parchment and ran to the door.

"I'll drop by later and see how you are doing-" trailed that parting comment, with Severus shouting at the fast fleeing Draco, "You're welcome."

Draco ran back, flinging open the door to his and Harry's room. Dumbledore started, but rose out of the chair to greet him. Draco, holding the door open, gestured to the Headmaster with his hand that he wanted him to leave, at the same time trying to remain polite and not lose control, ever mindful of the throbbing erection that was aching to be released from his trousers.

"Thank you, Professor. Same time tomorrow, then? Bye."

Then closing the door and setting a few locking and Silencing Charms on the door and the room, Draco turned towards Harry.

He knew that he was the best looking person in the school; he knew that his body was perfect. The only person who could rival him in that department was the boy in front of him. Retrieving his wand from his coat, he pointed it at the Compact Disc player he had bought in Muggle London the previous year, and carefully selecting a CD with a compilation what he thought the sexiest songs on it, he hit play.

Harry was sitting in the comfy armchair that Draco had become so fond of, propped up either side by soft pillows. He could see the beautiful figure of his blond saviour, and he could hear a song that he always loved. He vowed that if he ever got out of the confines he was in, he would do the song justice and dance for his loved one. It seemed for now he would have to watch as Draco had plans of his own. Unbuckling his belt and freeing his erection, Draco moved to within an inch of Harry's face.

"I'm going to make you beg for me Harry. I'm going to strip for you, I'm going to come all over myself and invite you to join me in licking it off. I'm gonna shake my ass in your face until you stick your tongue out and fuck me with it, and most importantly of all, Harry, I'm going to make you want me so much that you will get out of that chair and fuck me into next week."

And with a smouldering look in his eyes, Draco started to unbutton his clothes as the music kicked in.


	4. Chapter 4

Fought in a war  
Chapter 4  
Beta: Allikatgirl, many thanks love

/ Harry's talking to himself \\

"I'm going to make you beg for me, Harry. I'm going to strip for you, I'm going to come all over myself and invite you to join me in licking it off. I'm gonna shake my ass in your face until you stick your tongue out and fuck me with it, but most important of all, Harry, I'm going to make you want me so much that you will get out of that chair and fuck me into next week."

And with a smouldering look in his eyes Draco started to unbutton his clothes as the music kicked in.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts…"

/ Oh shit, I love that song, oh what, god, Draco you look so beautiful, closer, that's it come closer\\

Draco was making this scene up for Harry as he was going along; he knew that in order to get Harry's magic back he needed to be sexier and more seductive than he could possibly imagine. He had never tried anything like this before, but he was prepared to try what ever he could, whatever came to mind, to find that illusive something that would make Harry literally throw away his crutches and come to him.

Standing just in front of Harry, Draco was unbuttoning the shirt he had on, letting the fabric fall over his elegant shoulders. He was very strong and muscled but had the most defined body that a boy of his age could hope for: no excess fat, a six pack you could mistake for a xylophone and the cutest bubble butt any guy in Hogwarts or the wizarding world could hope to see.

Letting the shirt fall off his shoulders to the floor, Draco gyrated in tempo with the music. 'I'm too Sexy' faded out just as 'Sexual Healing' started, Draco rubbing his hands down his chest, tweaking his nipples erect as he went, popping the index finger of his left hand in his mouth and licking it as if he was deep throating it. He swallowing it whole, wrapping his lips around it and making a seductively moaning sound as he moved it in and out of his mouth, with the other hand pulling at his near to bursting cock, dipping a finger from his right hand in the pre come and moving it towards his lips.

/Noooooooooooooo, Draco please let me taste, Draco please, oh I want you, god you are so sexy, want to move, fucking horse when I get out of this prison I'm going to fucking ban the race, oh that's it, lick it all off, what does it taste like? Oh I wish I could lick the head of your cock and drink your juices, that's it, move your fingers like that, deeper, oh god I would love my cock to be in your mouth right now, not even sure if I have one though, I haven't felt my body in so long, Draco yes move it closer to me, spunk in my face, I don't mind, I can tell you're close\\

And with sheer frustration Harry screamed inside himself

/ I FUCKING HATE HORSES\\

"Bet you would like this Harry wouldn't you, mmm, it's all salty, I bet you would love me to spurt my load down the back of your throat, wouldn't you?"

/more than you know, you sexy bastard\\

Draco stroked his cock slowly, all the time keeping eye contact with Harry, the scene so hot one of the pictures on the wall started to blush and pulled his hat down over his head so he wouldn't see any more. There was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin god, wanking seductively in front of the boy he loved more than anything in the whole world.

Draco shoved his trousers further down so that he could step out of them, pulled up a small chair and changed it into a square table. Before putting down his wand, Draco changed his silk boxers into snug fitting tighty whities and then, dressed only in his black boots with white socks showing over the top of them and his tight white Y fronts, he climbed up on the table. Moving his body from left to right, flexing his muscles, clenching and relaxing his buttocks, the fabric on his ass tensing then loosening, he looked like he was about to prowl after his prey. His cock now firmly encased in soft white Lycra fabric, the bulge looking as sexy as any thing Harry could possibly have ever seen before, just falling short of his hip bone by about an inch, Draco was full to bursting and desperately wanting to spill his seed and let Harry see what would be his, if only he could regain his magic.

/Back it up a little, god you smell so fucking delicious Draco, Fucking hell, never realised your cock would be that big, I so want that in my hole, god I love you, those underpants are so fucking hot, I can't wait to be able to rip them down with my teeth and shove my tongue in your, OUCH what the fuck was that, it felt like a needle jab in my spine, FUCKING HELL, DRACO, DRACO, I FELT SOMETHING, shit must have imagined it, fucking hell I thought for a second, Oh Yes, that's it Dray, spread those legs, god I wish I knew if I were hard, fucking god damn horse\\

"Do you like me in these undies, Harry? Would you like to lick all around them and then rip them off me with your teeth and force me to offer this arse up for you? Let me just rip them a little for you."

With that, Draco sat back on his knees, facing away from Harry so that his arse was just about nine inches away from Harry's face and, placing his hands on either side of the back of the underpants, grabbed a handful of material and yanked for all he was worth. The result was just as he had hoped, the fabric split exposing half of his ass.

Rubbing his hands over the exposed flesh, Draco moved back and forward, teasing Harry with each movement. Draco was watching Harry intently now. He could see that this was having an effect on him; his face looked a little flushed and his mouth was drooling. Determined to succeed, Draco continued, leaning over so his face was on the table and his ass in the air he pulled the cheeks of his ass apart revealing his pink pucker for Harry to stare at.

/ SHIT FUCKING SHIT, OUCH DRACO FUCKING HELL THE PAIN DRACO…FUCK what's happening to me, shit I haven't felt that much pain since Voldemort was close by, fucking hell Draco I swear if I ever get up from here that ass of yours is going to get such a AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH, DRACO PLEASE HELP ME, FUCKING HELL THE PAIN, DRACO PLEASE IT FEELS LIKE SOMEBODY IS BOILING ME ALIVE THE SKIN ON MY BACK IS ON FIRE, DRACOOOOOOOO\\

Draco was so wrapped up in the pleasure of the moment he hadn't witnessed the scared look in Harry's eyes that turned to desire in the short space of a minute as the crippling pain he felt subsided. Harry didn't realise what was happening, he was that desperate to get up and fuck his 'life', the reason he had, 'for living'. Draco didn't see the pain, didn't see that he was awakening Harry's latent magic; Harry was coming back to him.

Draco wet a finger and placed it at the entrance to his puckered hole. Rubbing his fingertip over the conical curves, Draco threatened to delve in, stretching it, teasing the opening to his inner self, making exquisite sounds as he pushed his finger in himself, backing on to his finger, fucking himself as he placed another one in, moving his ass to the music.

"I love to, to love you baby…"

/Got to move, gods I want to be those fingers, please Merlin let it be me, AAARRGGHH Not again, shit this time it's in my knees and my elbows, fuck the pain, got to get up, got to touch you, whoa\\

With a crash Draco hit the floor as the table he was on toppled over, seemingly pushed, but there was only Draco and Harry in the room. It couldn't be!

Draco picked himself up; it couldn't have been Harry that caused this? Could it?

Composing himself, he walked over to Harry and continued rubbing his throbbing cock back and forth in his hand. All the time Draco's eyes were staring deep into Harry's. Then he saw it, just as he ejaculated and some of his spunk hit Harry in the face and entered his open mouth, he saw it, a twinkle appeared in Harry's eye, he was sure it was a twinkle.

Harry started to gag, fearing it was the fact that he had just shot what felt like half a pint, and most of it seemed to direct itself to his mouth, he wasn't surprised.

/Fuck Draco, give me some more, OH NOOO... WHATS HAPPENING...SHIT THE PAIN...FUCKING HELL...\\

Harry felt as if his entire body had awakened at the same time, as soon as Draco's come had hit his tongue, his whole body started to ache.

"Harry, are you ok, can you hear me, Harry? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to shoot spunk in your eyes or in your mouth. Hang on; I'll get you cleaned up."

Retrieving his wand, Draco went to do a Scourgify spell on Harry's face but then, realising that there was now a sizeable wet patch in Harry's crotch, thought it would be better for Harry if he dealt with his toilet situation.

Draco said the spell to warm the room up, then the one to make Harry's clothes vanish. He had done these two so many times he didn't need to look at where his wand was pointing. Instead, he looked into Harry's beautiful emerald eyes with utter love and devotion.

Draco took his eyes away from Harry's and gasped as if he had just seen a ghost. Looking down into Harry's lap, he saw for the first time the most beautiful sight he could ever have hoped to see in his life.

Harry's cock was fully erect and oozing thick white come.

Draco reached down and dipped his finger in the thick liquid, bringing it to his mouth; it tasted salty but so beautifully salty, he thought.

His own cock, still hard, was dripping its own juices onto his thigh. He positioned himself so that his cock touched Harry's and their juices mingled, an electric shock buzzed through both boys as the energy of their semen combined. Draco got to his knees and took Harry's cock in his mouth, drinking greedily. Instinct took over Draco, he didn't know why he was doing what he was doing, he just knew he had to do it.

/Draco I love you, gods that feels so good, awwwwwwwwwww, I don't know what that was but oops, Shit Draco, are you ok, god I thought you were hurt there, god what ever just happened to me felt like happy birthday ten times over, that's right, get my clothes off and come and fuck me, I won't complain, AWWWWWWWW that feeling again AWWWW that feels so good, oh Draco suck yeah go on suck it, I can feel you, DRACO I can feel your mouth on my cock, SHIT DRACO AAAAARRGGHH\\

The pain he was in was the nerve endings that were inactive becoming reborn. With each passing second a new nerve ending was getting reborn, each new nerve adding to the cluster needed to rebuild his spinal nerve matrix. Once sufficiently rebuilt, sensation would start to circulate around his body again, and as the feeling returned to his fingers and toes, the ability to sense 'head to toe' similar to a wizard's chakra, Harry would be able to ignite his full magic ability. The result will be a mobile Harry Potter, and a happy Draco Malfoy.

Finishing every drop, Draco moved up to Harry's mouth, kissing him deeply, pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth letting the remnants of both their seed pass between them, luxuriating in the moment.

Neither boy was prepared for what happened next, something neither boy will forget.

Draco straddled Harry, not stopping his assault on Harry's mouth and lowered himself onto Harry's erection, bouncing up and down on Harry's throbbing member all the while kissing Harry with all his life. Suddenly, Harry came, shooting spurt after spurt of come with Draco feeling every single drop caress his innards with love.

"DRACO, GODS!"

They were the first words that Harry had spoken in twelve weeks, it was only fitting that they were the words of his lover's name.

"HARRY, god, you're back."

Kissing Harry passionately, Draco started to lift off Harry. He wanted to check he was ok, but was stopped by a feeling he had never had before; the feeling was Harry's hand on his ass, pulling him back into his seated position.

"Don't go, Draco, fuck me 'til I sleep." Harry looked very weak, his voice was barely audible but he had his voice back. Draco rode Harry's cock silently for another ten minutes before Harry, exhausted, drifted into sleep, both hands on his lover's hips, his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco conjured up a blanket and threw it over them both, crying tears of joy until he too drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The One

Beta by Allikatgirl, many thanks love.

When Draco woke, the sight that greeted him was one he would remember for a very long time indeed. He was still naked, Harry was under him still fast asleep, his unruly black hair a complete mess, his cock still hard and still in Draco. Despite the fact that any lubrication had long since dried up, Draco was about to start pumping up and down on his lover's erection again when he heard a noise.

"Ahmmm." looking at Harry he saw that he was still asleep. Then, realising as one does when they are being stared at, Draco turned his head around as slowly as his embarrassment would allow. There, in the doorway, stood a highly amused looking Professor Dumbledore, twinkle in his eye and all and Madame Pomfrey looking like she had just discovered a new medical position, such was the look on her face that was accompanying her head tilting from side to side. And a disgusted looking Severus Snape, he looked like he was going to burst at the seams. Not that he wasn't happy for his godson, he was deliriously happy - but a Slytherin is a Slytherin is a Slytherin, and one thing that that nonsensical proverb tells you, is that first and foremost, a Slytherin should watch his back. The current position Mr. Malfoy was in conceded that that was a little more difficult than would normally be expected.

"What the Fuck?" Draco started to scream, at the same time groping for the blanket that had fallen off them, Harry woke up then and gave a little upwards thrust, unseen by the three visitors to the room, causing Draco's voice to raise three octaves. Draco's eyes met Harry's and he saw the sparkle that he had missed so long return. His hands flew into the air, a stray spell firing out of it destroying Madame Pomfrey's hat.

"Ten Points from Slytherin Mr…..Malfoy and I suggest that you stop acting like a Foolish…..Wand….Waver, and dismount Mr. Potter, he needs to have tests done by Madame Pomfrey."

Draco turned himself fully around on Harry's still full erection, the thoughts that they could 'go fuck themselves' sprang into mind. Harry was relaxing and contracting the muscles in his cock, and as he was unseen behind the blanket being thoroughly mischievous, the effect for Draco was like having Harry wiggle his cock sideways inside him. Although this wasn't the time to be doing this, Draco was getting aroused by the sheer cavalier attitude of his lover, thinking that since he had been deprived so much, for so long, the three teachers could just go to hell today.

"Not today, thank you, Harry is very tired." Draco was cut in by Dumbledore looking knowingly stupid.

"Oh, how so, we were under the impression that Mr Potter was dead from the neck down. Given what we have just witnessed, he is very much alive in the part that currently resides deeply inside you, would you care to explain why the castles wards had to alert me of his change and you couldn't have the decency to?"

Dumbledore was on a roll and was getting more and more angry as he was going.

"I have given you full leeway regarding Mr. Potter and your schooling and you repay me by keeping something as big as this to yourself. I demand an explanation, and I demand it now."

Draco felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist; they were the warm comforting hands of his lover, lifting Draco off his quickly softening erection at the same time,

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I'm waiting."

"Leave him."" Harry was speaking, his voice still frail from having no use. "Water" he asked. Draco summoned a glass of water for him, and readjusted the blanket so he was sitting on Harry's lap so both could be seen; he put the glass to Harry's mouth. Madame Pomfrey screamed "It's a Miracle!" as she saw Harry's hand rise to meet the glass. Drinking the cooling liquid, he accepted Draco's removal of the glass, looked at the three intruders to his space, and continued in a voice that although quiet, held steely reserve.

"Leave Draco alone. If there are explanations required, I will give them when I am able, until then," and taking a sharp look at the door which seemed to open on its own,

"GET OUT!" Harry blinked at the three professors who one by one were dispelled out of the room; blinking again he sealed the door and replaced the low level wards around the room with ones even the Dark Lord couldn't have breeched.

"What was that? Oh Albus I've never seen the like of it before, Harry Potter assaulting a teacher, the worlds gone mad, mad I tell you. I'd especially like to know how Mr. Malfoy managed to do what I or any other wizard or healer could not is he a natural healer, oh dear god, don't say it's the dark arts."

Madame Pomfrey was getting her drawers very much in a knot, but Dumbledore was trying to ignore her as he was tried to establish where the door actually was again. Since Harry had dispelled them from the room, his ward also changed the entrance to the room, and it was now undetectable from the bricks in the wall. Harry Potter was indeed back, and Dumbledore was scared. He tried to hide it, but he was scared and Snape could tell, it oozed out of him. The last person he had seen look that worried was Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh dear, Albus, what is he's reborn as the dark…." Before she could continue Severus Snape stepped in

"Shut up. You pathetic old harridan. Mr. Potter is back from the abyss because he had the good fortune of aligning himself with my godson, screaming on about the…Dark…Lord… will only prove how much of a dozy old crone you are. Now if you would care to shut up, I will explain all if you accompany me to my chambers."

Leading the way, robes billowing in splendour behind him, he waited for the others to be seated in his room, and after offering them tea proceeded to recount the events of the last night.

"Mr. Malfoy came to me and showed me a piece of ancient elfin text." This prompted Dumbledore to ask if he could see the text.

Snape made a few overly elaborate wand movements and the blackboard behind his desk displayed the text that he had read the day before. Dumbledore rose to examine the text fully and asked Severus which house elf it had been, keeping a mental log that at the end of this conversation he was going to personally behead that little interfering shit.

"What does it say, Severus? It looks like ancient Celtic to me; you will have me tearing my hospital to pieces looking for my translation spell." She may have been a good healer but one thing Madame Pomfrey was not, was the brainiest witch in a coven.

"It basically states that in order to reignite lost magic you have to make the person whose magic has gone desire to have his magic return so he may fuck his partner, basically, but it appears that our Mr. Malfoy improvises. , He wasn't supposed to touch Mr. Potter, such a disobedient boy, like a thorn in my side at times, I must say."

Looking at Severus who she had already forgiven for his outburst earlier she giggled, "Oh, there's rude…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the room fell silent.

"It would seem that Dobby did indeed save……the…..day, excuse me sorry," he said as he was starting to spit out the words, why was Dumbledore so mad that Harry Potter had recovered, what was he so worried about, continuing in a more gentle tone he translated the script for all three present firstly speaking the words in elfin

Peri i'r llygad weld popeth. Peri i'r meddwl hiraethu am yr hyn y mae'r llygad yn ei weld. Peri i'r corff ddyheu am y teimlad yn llygad y meddwl. Gorfodi'r hud sydd ar y tu mewn i ymestyn allan a chyffwrdd â'r hyn y mae'r meddwl yn hiraethu amdano. Am mai dim ond awydd gwir gariad i ffurfio cwlwm agosrwydd a fydd yn gorfodi'r hud i gynnau ei hun unwaith eto. Ond cymerwch ofal, a pheidiwch byth â chyffwrdd â'r hyn rydych yn ymdrechu i'w hachub, rhaid i ewyllys yr un fod yn fuddugoliaethus

Tapping the blackboard three times and issuing a reveal spell the words took on a new shape as each one changed into its English language counterpart, Madame Pomfrey thought that the elves used a lot of words to describe that, but who was she to comment. Severus took a step closer to the board and shaking his head in disbelief, questioned if the headmaster was accurate in his assessment of the translation, receiving in return a raised eyebrow expression from Dumbledore.

"I am of course quite fluent in old elfish, the word are correct, new elfish less than two thousand years old has different uses for the verbs, it appears your solving spell was for the newer version, this is what it should have read:

When the chosen one meets his destiny, Magic will be reborn with the sharing of eternal essences, springing forth the Amesis, the all seeing, don't look on the Amesis he who doesn't want his truth to be seen

Severus looked quizzically at this and then it dawned on him, Dobby must have known all along, the power the house elves held was considerable, all knew that, but for centuries they had followed their natural tendency to serve. They did, however, have the ability to foretell the future of some of histories most important events.

"I have read about this fable as a boy," Severus said "the Amesis, or as the elves call it 'The One' it's like the elfin equivalent of the Messiah, to lead their kind out of servitude, apparently all who look on him volunteer their deepest darkest secrets, unable to hide what they are most guilty of doing, a bit like a walking Veritaserum. If this is correct, and Potter is the Amesis, there will be a lot of very worried people, supporters of the Dark Lord, who haven't been rounded up yet. He could literally pick them out of a crowd, I think we shall have to keep a very…….close……….eye, on our Mr. Potter."

Then turning to the Headmaster and Madame Pomfrey, Severus was startled to see a wand in Professor Dumbledore's hand, a spell cast before either he or Madame could react

"OBLIVIATE."

"I'm sorry, Severus and Poppy, but I cannot let you inform any one of these findings. Potter cannot be allowed to reach full fitness, he cannot become the Amesis, for I will be doomed, and I doom for no man."

Elsewhere in their private chambers Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were doing what any teenagers in love would do when the opportunity arose; they were making mad and passionate love to each other, blissfully unaware of what was going on outside the wards of their room.

Down in the bowels of the School, further down than the Slytherin Dungeons, Dobby was summoned by Dumbledore, meeting cold sharp steel the moment he popped into the cell, his head rolling on the floor, the last words to leave his mouth, "The One."

"I am so in love with you, Harry."

"I adore you, Drake," he managed to get out in between long luxurious kisses.

Naked in his lover's arms, Harry took one step back to admire the body that was before him. He had always known that Draco was a god in the beauty stakes but never knew how beautiful he was in reality.

Where Harry had some soft downy hair on his legs, Draco was almost completely hairless from the neck down; his soft pale skin clung to his muscular frame with utter poise and grace.

Beautiful red nipples sat on his Quidditch trained chest, looking down to a perfectly formed six pack, which had the softest of hair on the patch above the belly button. Harry knelt down on the rug and licked a trail down Draco's chest to his belly button.

Draco's erection was prodding Harry in his Adams Apple but that just made Harry more aware of the significance of this moment.

Harry wasn't in a rush, he wanted to taste every single inch of his lovers' body, explore and touch every inch of his skin, take in the aroma that Draco's body held just for him before he drank of his desire.

Harry turned Draco around so that he was facing Draco's back and kissed the back of his neck as he expertly manoeuvred him in front of the fire. Licking down the top of Draco's back, Harry was taking in the smell of his lover. With each new pheromone that Draco released, Harry's already growing desire to fuck his lover increased to the beat of the music, which now seemed totally in time with their foreplay and love making.

Pushing Draco down on the cushions so his head was resting on them and his hips raised high towards him, Harry moved his head to the base of Draco's back and rubbed his tongue over the top of Draco's firm buttocks as he inhaled once again his wonderfully evocative musk.

Licking down the between his lovers cheeks he could hear Draco scream his name louder and louder the closer he went with his tongue into Draco's opening.

Harry spread Draco's legs wide apart and pulled his ball sack back towards his hot pink hole, kissing heavily over Draco's balls. He let his tongue go from working frantically around his balls to darting in and out of his gorgeous opening.

Draco was contracting his pelvis and thrusting his hips back and forward into Harry's obliging mouth, the more attention Harry's mouth paid Draco's body the more relaxed and eager for his lover inside him Draco's became.

Harry manoeuvred to the front of Draco and lifting his head up, presented him with his cock to suck. Harry was larger than Draco, but what Draco lacked in penis size he made up for in the size of his balls, and the willingness to do anything he lover desired.

Everything that the two were doing was spurred by the previous action of the other. This was love making with no rules, no pre-planned agenda, just reactions to movements, just one goal for both, the pleasure of the other and by giving, receiving more pleasure than was ever imaginable.

Draco sucked Harry's cock greedily, relaxing his throat so that all of Harry could get down his throat and he could feel the hairs on Harry ball sack softly rest on his chin.

Draco's hands were probing at Harry's opening, with each face fuck thrust that Harry did to Draco, Draco in turn groped more intently so that he managed to get one finger from each hand inside Harry's hot hole. The more he probed the more Harry screamed his name.

Harry repositioned himself so he was now lay on his side facing Draco, his cock in Draco's mouth thrusting away, whilst Draco's hard cock was sliding into Harry's awaiting mouth,

Harry pushed a finger into Draco's hole and felt the warm slippery welcoming therein, it was more than either could take and in one last frenzy of mouth fucking and anal finger probing.

'Merlin this feels great' both boys thought as they ejaculated at the same time. Neither backed off, just savouring the other's love flow into them.

Both boys lay there panting. They knew this was only the first course, they were just warming up, and the were madly and passionately becoming aroused again, knowing that the next kiss or the next touch would signify the main course and with that the true start of their union. Neither boy could wait.

The next two hours were spent with Harry making love to Draco. This was no ordinary love making; this was magical beyond anything that they could have been tutored on, or had read in text books this was intense sharing of energies.

Harry had brought Draco and he to climax for the second time when they really started to notice what was happening, as Harry's cock was fully embedded in Draco, in what he believed could only be described as a fuck from the gods, Draco's body started to tighten into orgasm.

He came with equal energy, noise and intensity, until his whole body started to reverberate and give off the most beautiful glow and encircled them both. Without losing any rhythm, Harry continued to fuck long deep strokes into Draco, the glow flickering all around them lifting them off the rug and cushions into a suspended state where Harry was deeply inside his love, who was screaming his name and sticking his nails deeply into his lover's back. Harry was responding in similar fashion by giving every ounce of his passion and love into every stroke, trying to reach deeper and deeper into Draco with his manhood, and then it happened, Harry came like he had never come before, shooting his love deep into Draco, never wanting the electricity that building in every pore to dwindle or cease and hoping this moment would last. His body started to echo Draco's vibration and out of every pore Harry's own essence sprang forth, like a volcano erupting.

Their essences had combined. Little did Harry know that they had just created the Amesis.


	6. Chapter 6

Dumbledore had been rumbled, he knew it. For years he had been playing one side of the wizarding community against another. Who do you think thought up the original 'Death Eater' title, it certainly wasn't Voldemort, he was powerful yes, and cunning, well he didn't look like a snake for nothing. But when it came to finesse and style he followed the old coot. The green skull in the sky that was one of his favourite drawings his favourite teacher used to doodle on his homework, his favourite teacher, Dumbledore.

Madame Dark Flame designed the long black hooded cloaks for him. And we all know who her favourite client has been since she made booties and beard warmers for him in his infancy, yep Dumbledore.

'It is easy to manipulate the mind of one that doesn't want to see the truth' he used to tell his little friend Tom.

At the time, Tom was a feeble and weak half blood wizard, the sort you would have seen getting floo powder kicked in his face.

But he was encouraged and nurtured by his 'father figure', who took him under his wing.

As Tom started to appear stronger, other kids in class paid attention to the rising power of the boy they called Tom. Some wondered where he was getting his power from, his classes had seen a marked improvement in him, and he excelled in the defence against the dark arts and potions.

He was determined that he wouldn't let his 'father' down. Yet throughout all his childhood, he had no friends, and his only real company was that of a god knows hundred year old wizard with an unhealthy obsession for lemon drops, and an enchanted eye that gave the appearance of a 24 – 7 twinkle.

Tom ended up turning as bitter and twisted as the old man, listening to him scheme and curse with the pictures of 'heroes' past, Tom decided that he would do everything he could to give 'father' what ever he wanted to ease his growing frustrations. Tom offered himself to Dumbledore once and was turned down to be repeatedly raped by the old man later that day. Well, rape may not have been the word Dumbledore would have used; 'education' was the phrase used repeatedly as he slammed himself into his young fan who unbelievably enjoyed the savagery of this and subsequent assaults, as it brought him closer to the man he admired and worshipped so.

The last occasion that Dumbledore educated Tom, was an assault of total savagery, and happened after Dumbledore was passed over yet again for the ultimate wizard job Minister for Magic.

Tom was 15 and although he had suffered and would have told you had already experienced the bad temper of the private side of everybody's favourite white haired long bearded wizard, he was about to experience what Albus Dumbledore did when truly upset.

The aftermath of the ferocious hexing and cursing and physical beatings that Dumbledore inflicted on young Tom Riddle, if truthfully told, were the most horrific acts of uncontrolled torture imaginable. The resident medi-witch at the time, who of course was obliviated after healing his injuries told a certain house elf she was familiar with the account of the horrors she saw.

It was the worst sort of attack I have ever seen, young Tom, oh my. Such a sweet boy, always polite wouldn't hurt a fly, his jaw was broken as if he had had it snapped back, his skin on his stomach and back had been flayed in strips that looked like a snake crawling into a skull that was burned into his chest; it was the darkest marks I have ever seen. His left eye was cursed from his socket and left to dangle, while his right had been stabbed with a wand. Neither eye ever lost the bloodshot appearance that the beating had given him.

To top it all, he was raped and his penis severed slightly at the end where it had been beat repeatedly with a wand. The strangest thing of all was that he never tried to defend himself, there were no signs of a struggle at all, and he was either stupefied or tortured or simply allowed the sick twisted wizard who did this to run out of rage beating him.

I fixed him up, really well I did, and you know all the time what he did?

It confused me I tell you; he begged for the person who did it to him, he begged for Dumbledore. He never came!

It took three weeks for Toms injury's to heal, and even then they didn't really heal as you expect a cut or a scratch too, they stayed raw, a permanent reminder of what it was like to feel his 'father's' wrath. Dumbledore never apologised for his actions, although he let Tom know that he had Obliviated any that knew what had happened, he left him with his memories, a further sick and twisted assault on a young boy.

Dumbledore picked the assault from his memory and placed it in a pensieve. He would visit the secret 'passion for pensieve s' room each time the world made him mad, learning that it was better to act out his sick sense of relaxation in there reliving one of the hundreds of memories of him raping and torturing , mostly boys but there were plenty of girls. Moaning Myrtle was about to tell all to a friend one day, they were stupefied by an unknown assailant and left in the path of the basilisk after having there minds Obliviated, Myrtle stayed to haunt the girls toilet, no one knew what ever happened to her friend Collette.

Having the same charm as the room of requirement allowed him to beat, whip, torture or even kill another all for his own sport, only one knew of the existence of this room and he was also, unbeknown to Dumbledore, the house elf the old medi witch Mwgs had confided in, he was Dobby.

One of the hundreds of pensieves he kept in a secret location in depicted this torture scene he had inflicted on Tom, he presented it to him on his 17th birthday as a reminder of who wore the trousers around here. Unfortunately it would seem for the rest of the wizarding world, Tom Marvolo Riddle had grown out of shorts.

The only other person he would ever fear later in life was the only person he had ever loved; only Dumbledore could get close to him, only Dumbledore could touch him, using ancient dark magic he tapped into his magical strength and the power of the earth and gave life to his dark mark.

Each new wizard to join him would have a miniature replica of the mark on his arm. This mark was the seal, the link that kept them under his control. He could literally see the thoughts of his followers, they mostly came from insane wizards he broke free from St. Mungo's, casting spells on them he would make them take the dark mark, making them bound to do his will.

Once he had a few supporters he targeted all that he learned to hate, his Muggle half side and anyone who was close to his 'father'.

Tom didn't want any one to be close to him, he was still, three years after last speaking to him, jealous of anyone being in his company, the ones that didn't comply with warnings were made to take the dark mark or simply killed; the army of dark was being born.

Lord Voldemort, as he started calling himself, was committed now to showing Dumbledore what a clever boy he had become, how powerful and ruthless he could be. Strange really, what one surrogate son would do to prove his love for his surrogate father, stranger that when the surrogate father saw the number of wizards moving their allegiances to the fast becoming powerful above all others wizard, that Dumbledore did nothing, seeing hundreds of wizards and witches, squibs and Muggles tortured to take the dark mark or offered to eat death at the tip of a wand, it was needless to say that the name stuck.

As I was saying, for years he had been playing one side of the wizarding community against another, always making sure that he came away without any blame and looking like butter wouldn't melt, twinkle in eye and all. It was one of his favourite things to do, play the saint but be the devil; very few ever got to see the real side of Albus Dumbledore, of course all of the Death Eaters were schooled on how ferocious he could be and how they would meet a gloriously horrible death if they went against him. That's what kept him so safe for so long, he had through carefully crafted fear, become a persona that all revered and feared in equal quantities, and as wonderful as that seemed, there was always going to be some who didn't want to toe the line, always one whose destiny would protect, always one who would become more celebrated than he; Harry Potter.

The greatest and oldest of the entire house elves C'auror, foretold:

There will be birthed to a half blood wizard line, the one that is the 'One'.

He will gain the talisman of the light, when 'the dark one who should have been light' tries to kill him.

Elfin magic will protect and ward off the dark spell and help him to send him to chasm between life and death. Thrice more the dark one will return and thrice more the chosen one will send him away.

On the fourth occasion the dark one and his followers will be no more.

The chosen one will be struck down by the darkest of betrayal, the betrayal of friendship.

The Amesis will rise from the essences of his soul mate and strike down all whose heart betrays them.

The Amesis will lead elves to freedom and vengeance on the most evil of the entire unjust white one'.

This prophecy never before told to Muggle ears was known to every house elf for hundreds of years. When the signs showed that 'He who should have been light' had arisen, the house elves in communication with each other called him, He who should not be named.

The more dark deeds that Voldemort managed to do, the more the house elves tittle tattled, wizards cottoned onto the person who should not be named title, and well the rest is wizarding urban myth and legend.

When Harry's parents were attacked and betrayed by friends of theirs loyal to the Dark Lord, the house elves had already blessed the child with elfin magic. If Voldemort had tried any physical attack on the boy that day, he would have perished, but he tried the one curse that had very little effect on an elf; he cursed Harry with the Adava Kedavra.

The result was the rebounding of the curse to send it straight back at him. Harry was saved, short of a lightning scar and a unforeseen bond with his attacker, and the Dark Lord was banished to between life and death as was prophesised.

Harry became an instant celebrity and, well, the rest is history so they say.

Voldemort as we all know, tried unsuccessfully to kill Harry Potter on numerous occasions, the scar, and the link between them seemed to somehow give Harry a warning, almost like a lucky charm.

What wasn't known was that each time Dumbledore appeared to be on Harry's side, he was merely watching out for his own interests. When he gained knowledge of the true prophecy of the Amesis, he decided to let Voldemort have his prize; he had grown tired of the wizard who tried to impress him constantly with his deeds, and even more tired of the wizard world's boy saviour.

Let them both perish.

It was Dumbledore who told Voldemort he would be otherwise detained that day. It was Dumbledore who knew that both Harry and Voldemort would likely kill each other.

Just in case that didn't work, it was Dumbledore who bribed a rebel Centaur to kill Harry whilst he was most preoccupied, and skilfully, it was only Dumbledore who now knew any of this. All other parties to the truth were now dead.

The elections were under way in two weeks for the new minister of magic, Dumbledore wasn't getting looked over again, and he had plans that were too far-gone to change.

He would get Potter and kill him himself if need be. What he needed most of all now, was to calm down, visit the pensieves and erect the wards around his mind. And to make sure, until his plan took hold, to would stay out of Harry Potter's way.

Meanwhile at the entrance to Room 3 corridor 6 ½ the house elves were kneeling on the floor chanting and praying to…

"The One"


	7. Chapter 7

Fought in a war

chapter 7

Many thanks to Alikatgirl for her help and support.

The activities inside the sealed room went on in blissful ignorance for most of that day, when they decided that they were hungry, without even having to summon a house elf, food appeared. And we aren't talking nibbles, we are talking full blown banquet. When Harry started to query where the food had come from, and how did they know? Draco put his finger against his lovers lips, giving a shrug as if to say, who else, and then just said one word

"Dobby"

Of course, it has all his customary over the top flamboyance, good old Dobby, Harry thought, the house elf's outside hadn't seen Dobby for a few hours and were getting concerned, but he was old enough to watch his own neck, he would be ok.

Draco led Harry to the bathroom and slapping his hands down as he tried to offer affectionate touches led him to the bath.

"Need to pee Draco, hang on a sec -"

Harry moved over to the pedestal and was about to hold his limp penis in his hand and take aim when Draco stepped up and held it for him, Harry started to remonstrate 'til he was given a Malfoy death glare and a reminding rebuke.

"You forget Mr; I attended to all your toilet needs when you were still 'out', did you think I would not want to still feel that close to you sometimes now that you are ok?"

Draco was truly an exceptional person Harry thought, looking at Draco not at the penis he was carefully aiming at the white porcelain, he leant forward and softly kissed his neck.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Trusting me enough to not feel embarrassed, I should have thought, you love me, and for probably the third time today, I know that without any doubt in my mind. I love you just the same, I know you had a shit upbringing Harry, I know mine was privileged, but I realise now, I had no life until you."

Harry swept Draco off his feet and using wandless magic transformed the bath into a full size prefects deluxe model, complete with strawberry scented bubbles and walk down steps, he walked down the steps with his lover giggling in his arms and waded into to the middle of the bath becoming waist deep in water.

"Wow that was a neat trick, what are you going to do to me now. Strong and masterful one?"

Draco was putty in his lover's arms and although his cock was semi hard, he willed it to go down, the feeling of being this cared for was something he wanted to experience for as long as Harry could manage,

"What would you like me to do to you my darling?" Harry was asking the question at the same time placing little nippy kisses on Draco's neck, rather breathlessly Draco stepped up the sexy talking, he realised the more passionate the talking on his part, the more sensual the love making experience was bound to be.

"Lick me, suck me, fuck me, possess me, Merlin, I love you"

"Which one first my love? Suck? Or fuck?" Harry gazed at Draco with smouldering eyes

"I wish at times I could have two of you Harry, god the pleasure of having you in me from both ends at the same time, god could you imagine, would you like that, to have your cock far up my arse and at the same time your cock in my mouth fucking me from both ends at the same time, oh Harry you better do something or the thought of just having the one of you is going to drive me insane."

Laying Draco on his back so he was floating Harry conjured a floating pad that sat under his whole back so that he wouldn't sink, then walking so his cock dangled just in front of Draco's mouth let a few drops of pre come drop into his willing mouth, massaging the sides of Draco's head as he allowed his cock to fall fully into Draco's mouth Harry whispered

"Do you want me Draco; do you want me to possess you fully?"

"Please Harry, take me whole, own me love me, worship me and make me scream your name"

"Harry bent over Draco and kissed him fully on the mouth, and whispered into him

"Effingo,"

Harry's kisses became passionate, at the same time Draco felt a strong pair of hands on his legs and they were raised in the air, startled slightly Draco looked up to see Harry lavishing unselfish attention on his ass cheeks, at the same time Harry number two was waiting with his cock to plunge in his mouth.

"Harry, what? And how?"

"Think of him as a temporary Clone my love, now relax and enjoy the rides."

Draco had no idea how he managed it, he just thanked the gods that he did, as the Clone started working on his ass, resting Draco's legs on his shoulders whilst he probed Draco's opening with his tongue. Nibbling on the puckered, pink flesh, and expertly wrapping his tongue around Draco's cock and balls, sending Draco into a frenzy, whilst Harry, (who was feeling rather pleased with himself that the duplication 'Effingo' spell had worked) thrust his cock deep into Draco's willing and warm mouth.

Draco bucked his hips and spurted come all over his chest, as Harry came to orgasm, sending spurt after spurt into his lover's mouth. Draco gagged and Harry motioned to withdraw, but a firm hand on his ass told him that wasn't an option.

The Clone bent forward and licked all the spunk off Draco's chest then shared the juices there in a passionate kiss with the blond. At the same time licking the shaft of his creators cock, Draco moved Harry's cock so it fell against his chin, joining the clone in worshipping it.

On any other occasion Harry would have been too shy to contemplate this behaviour, but he had nearly died, seizing the moment does tend to have a way of liberating a persons inhibitions.

With Draco and the clone greedily eating his cock Harry decided to tease Draco, pulling the hair of his clone tight, and strangely feeling the pain in the back of his scalp, his thrust his cock into the clone's mouth fucking him with long slow strokes.

'Mmm' that's what I taste like he thought.

Draco wriggled out from under the Clone who was now tummy down on the inflatable support with Harry's cock in his mouth, to stand next to Harry; Draco forced his tongue into his lovers' mouth thanking him for the scene he was providing, at the same time offering his cock to the Clone to suck who greedily obliged.

Harry stepped back and masturbated for a few seconds as he watched the bubble butt of his lover pounding back and forward into his clone's mouth, relishing in the taste of the experience shared therein.

Harry pushed his cock into his clones mouth at the same time meeting Draco's hot tongue as both boys invaded the others mouth, just as Harry was about to come he noticed a tension building in Draco and realised he was at orgasm also, kissing harder and lunging deeper into Draco's mouth both boys came at the same time, the taste filling Harry's taste buds, was wild. Draco could taste off Harry some of the enormity of pleasure this taste was giving him, Harry seemed to go into a different mode, more aggressive and dominant, and his clone in tune with his creator's wishes knelt over the side of the bath and presented his ass for both to see.

"Lick him Draco, get on your knees and lick that ass." Draco didn't hesitate for a moment as he buried his head in the distinctive aroma that was his lovers, Harry went to work again on Draco's ass and spread his cheeks as far as he could without making it uncomfortable, fucking Draco deeper than before with his tongue

"Fuck me Harry, please -" Draco pleaded, Harry didn't hesitate in complying as the spread cheeks offered too much of an enticement to resist, Harry lunged his cock into Draco a little too roughly, but quickly apologised for being lost in the moment

"You'll fucking pay for that love," Draco growled at him, and standing but making sure his lovers was still embedded in him, pushed his own swollen cock into his lovers clone, the heat of passion had thrown etiquette out of the window.

"Arggh," Harry screamed for a brief second then carried on fucking his lover deeply, Draco was doing the same to his clone, Harry having the amazing sensation of fucking and being fucked, just as Draco was, he made a mental note (next time its Draco's clone), Draco had found the rhythm, as he pushed into the clone who bucked against him. Harry pulled out of Draco, in perfect timing with Draco's strokes, the rhythm was perfect, and the sex was perfect.

Draco bit down hard on the clones shoulder, biting and sucking at the same time, Harry did the same to him and just as the blood was threatening to trickle if he bit any harder, they came again. This time as before, they were floating in mid air, their orgasms spent, they floating back down to the bath and its perfectly warm bubbles, Draco still kissing the back of Harry's clone and Harry still riding out his orgasm in Draco's ass, they settled into the froth,

"Enjoy?" Harry asked

"More than you could possibly know Harry, it was amazing."

"Singulus," Harry said, as the clone disappeared, Draco saying thank you to him as he went.

"I would never share you with a real person Draco, you realise that don't you?"" Harry said as he pulled his lover to sit in his lap, washing his bruised bitten shoulder.

"Harry, there will only be you"

"Promise?"

Turning around so that he was looking in his lovers eyes he reassured him that he was a one man one clone type of guy, Harry giggled and expressed his wish to have two of Draco next time, something about having two perfect arse's to fuck, Draco took Harry's head in his hands and looking deeply into his emerald green eyes spoke the feelings of love he had inside

"Harry, I don't want to see anybody else but you, I don't want to talk to anybody else but you and I certainly don't want to look at anybody else but you, you make me complete" and with that he snuggled into his lovers chest as the warm waters surrounded them both.


	8. Chapter 8

Fought in a war

Chapter 8

Beta by Alikatgirl, Many thanks love.

Depourous M Loveless

Dream Catchers and Memory Makers Extraordinaire

Your Forgotten Memories Brought Back to Life

Albus Dumbledore looked up at the sign that was above the shop at 349 Phoenix Passage, just off Diagon Alley.

And pushing down the catch and hearing the DING of the bell, entered.

Dumbledore always had a back up plan just in case of an emergency, but this was normally when he had foreseen all possible outcomes. By predicting the future he could always be ready for any eventuality.

But it seemed the FUCKING BASTARD WHO SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABORTED. Calm……….. Calm………….

Ok, he thought, I'm back from that dark place, only Potter was the one to muck up his plans, and as happened, to anybody who ever did get in Dumbledore's way. They ended up dead. Removing himself from the problem he focussed on the solution, and entered into Depourous Loveless's shop.

All over the shop there were glass balls of all shapes and sizes, a rather serious looking wizard came to the counter to greet Dumbledore, after doing as all shoppers do when entering a store and looking at merchandise we all have no intentions of buying, Dumbledore waited for the shop to clear and walking to the door put a locking charm on it without the knowledge of the proprietor.

"I have a particular need,"

"And prey tell what may that be?" the wizard enquired,

"you didn't strike me as the sort of customer to want memories from a birthday party, or the first kiss you ever enjoyed, or your first flying lesson plucked from your memory to take away and enjoy, so how may I help you today Professor?"

"I am enquiring as to whether you can alter a memory and then place the altered memories into a pensive that I may take away with me?" Wizard Loveless fidgeted uneasily on the spot and looking at the front door realised it was locked took a step to his left and groped for his wand that was on the counter

CRASH Dumbledore brought his own wand out and rammed in straight through Loveless's hand and into the counter causing the wizard to scream in pain,

"Silencio" Dumbledore barked and the wizard silenced immediately

"Now let's try again, as you can probably tell, I'm not having the best of days. You are going to create a memory from the facts I tell you, and when you have done that, I will heal your hand and leave this place, do you understand"

Pulling his wand out of Loveless's hand and then driving it back through again, the excruciating pain evident in the wizards face, but his screams could not escape, continued

"If you do not do as I say you will die a most painful death, do I make my self clear?" and taking the frantic nodding from Depourous he removed his wand again and holding it menacingly at the wizard, explained exactly what memory he wanted creating, going into exact details of the smell, the surrounding sounds, and the atmosphere. After he had finished Wizard Loveless gave the Pensive to Dumbledore, who was delighted at the authenticity of the memory stored within. He made a mental note that he would have to create a pensive of this shop visit as he could smell the fear on the wizard and he liked it, but not before he had some fun with the wizard himself, it had been a long time since he had exacted any physical pressure on another, longer since he had had sex, looking at the wizard who was now kneeling on the floor begging for his life Dumbledore thought to himself 'You'll do,'

The next day Draco and Harry awoke hungry but rested, Harry called for Dobby, but Dobby didn't appear, in his place Winkey popped in, head bowed lower than normal, crying and wailing in one, it was ever so sad Harry thought

"Winkey what is wrong, why is you so upset?" Draco laughed at the way Harry had taken to talking to the house elf's in house elf English; it never failed to amuse him,

"Great Amesis, Winkey is not worthy to be in your presence"

Harry not quite understanding what she actually was saying, thought better than to ask for an explanation,

"Master Draco and I require full breakfast and the morning newspapers can you please fetch?"

Before he had finished his request the bottom of the bed had three trays on, one for both and one with a pitcher of hot coffee on and the morning newspapers,

"Thank you Winkey, you are most kind"

"Great and holy Amesis, Winkey is happy to be blessed by you," and with a wailing sound that made the crying sound from before sound like a trained operatic singer, popped out of the room

"What the fuck was she just on about Dray?" Harry asked quizzingly at the same time teasing Draco with a slice of fried bread, receiving an 'I don't know' shrug from his lover.

They both ate there fill, the plates magically refilling as they ate which prompted Draco to scream at them to stop, then relaxed in the bed to read the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. The front page headline caught their eye together the headline was.

'Wizard flayed in magic shop'

"Shitting hell, read it out to me Draco please."

"The body of Depourous M Loveless noted pensive and memory artiste was found last night in his shop at 349 Phoenix passage by a severely shocked passer by. He had been brutally tortured and raped, the extent of his injuries are too horrific for a family newspaper like this to place on the front page, but rest assured they are the worst that this observer has ever seen. There didn't appear to be a motive for the attack and nothing was stolen. Ernest Shacklebolt from the Aurors department of the Ministry of Magic quoted 'we are treating the death of wizard Loveless as suspicious, and murder hasn't been ruled out at this time'

Wizard Loveless leaves behind a Parrot and a wife called Fanny.

It says here that the injuries are on page two, want to hear what they were?"

"As much as I think it will ruin my blissfully settled stomach, go on."

"Ok, but stop me if it grosses you out ok?

Wizard Loveless had his jaw snapped in half and was hanging just by the skin on his face, his left eye had been punctured with a slim blunt object, his right eye left to dangle on his cheek, he was stripped naked and raped with severe brutality and a large object was deposited in his rectum before he was flayed alive, there his body was left to bleed to death."

Draco and Harry both made a beeline for the toilet together and although the breakfast they had just eaten was lovely, it now firmly resided in the toilet pan.

"Fucking hell Harry, I thought you killed the sickest bastard ever to have lived?"

"Me too, Draco. Me too."

Meanwhile in the psychiatric ward at St Mungo's a package was delivered to the duty nurse, who not seeing as it could do any harm, a happy memory and all, decided that patient number n8814415 would be ok to receive the gift from the kindly old well wisher who brought it in.

"Its from a Quidditch match he played in dearie,"" the old crone said as she left the glass orb at the front desk, taking great care to get a firm promise from the duty nurse that she would give it to the patient

"It will cheer him up no end dearie," she added before leaving and entering the lift to go out of the hospital, as the lift door opened at the ground floor Albus Dumbledore stepped out of it with a maniacal glint in his eye. His plan was afoot.

Up in the ward the psychiatric nurse checked on the state of patient n8814415, codes like this were used so that the press didn't actually know who was in the ward, strange the nurse thought that the old crone didn't actually ask for the orb to go to the patient by name, but leaving it for him, decided to clean around his room a little while he was going to be occupied in his 'happy place'

She never knew what hit her when Ron Weasley calmly walked over and punched her straight in the face knocking her out, taking the keys that were on her belt and fixing his clothes he opened the door to his room, calmly walking to the lift rage building in him as he went, all of his fibre trying to restrain the urge to kill the first thing that propositioned him, all the way to the lift and no one, he was glad, the rage he had was for one person, the person who killed his girlfriend and his mother, how he had been so blind to the truth all this time he just couldn't see, but now it was time, he was going to kill the person who had caused all this pain. As he walked out of the building a janitor testified later to hearing him say

"Harry, I'm coming for you."


	9. Chapter 9

Fought in a war

Chapter 9: A troubled mind.

Beta by Alikatgirl, many thanks love

Ron walked out of the main foyer of St Mungo's; the light from the midday sun momentarily burnt his eyes.

He had been in a locked private room in the psychiatric ward for the last ten weeks, his only visitors his father and twin brothers.

Today was unlike any other, today he walked free.

He wasn't a prisoner in ward 13 he was a patient, he was in hospital for his own good, to, as his father put it 'help him cope with things'.

Ron had been doing anything but coping, he was a broken man, devastated beyond all comprehension, his one and only partner, the love of his life and soul mate, had fallen in battle.

Up until this morning he had thought that she was killed by Lucius Malfoy, that whilst fighting at the side of their best friend who they both loved like he was part of them, and that she died bravely with fight in her eyes speaking his name.

That was the only thought that stopped Ron from going truly insane at the time, the loss of Hermione was bad enough, the fact that he lost his mother also, at that same battle, sent him over the edge. He was truly a broken man. But like all things pertaining to the human soul, healing is a timed process, and time was on Ron's side.

The doctor's thought that he was making great progress that they were getting through his mind block. Once that was down they could rebuild his shattered fragments of his mind and get him well.

So confused was he, that his Occlumency training had put a synthetic block on the conjunctive thought processes in his brain.

When Hermione and his mother were killed rage took over Ron, and his mind, set.

The resulting backlash of Ron's rage was horrific.

There were 30 prisoners that the order had captured, they were being held at a secret location, known only to order members. Ron went to this location and butchered them all. The loss of his lover and mother had made Ron go mad.

The sweet, brave, loyal, red haired young man that everyone loved died that day. What was left in his place was the result of war.

It was probably the biggest injustice of all the after events of the war.

Ron wasn't even prosecuted and faced no charges for his actions; he actually was given an honorary medal for bravery.

It was like so often, the way things turned out, when there was the involvement of certain, Albus Dumbledore, it was covered up.

Dumbledore being one of the firsts on the scene concocted a story that a lone suicide assassin death eater was responsible, and it was Ron who killed him to save further blood shed.

Ron's mind was so 'set' so that he took the explanation of what he had done from Dumbledore as being the true account of what happened, his mind had already clouded over the fact he had apparently just slaughtered, thirty men women and school friends.

Albus Dumbledore made sure Ron didn't do anything to get in his way further, well not until he may be needed, and convinced his life long-term friend and occasional advisor Arthur Weasley, that the best thing to do with Ron would be to lock him away in the psychiatric ward at St Mungo's Hospital.

Doctors were unaware that Ron was in fact a pawn in one of Dumbledore plans and that he could be switched back on, like a weapon, at any moment, for what ever Dumbledore required him to do.

They just tried to use all techniques to soothe his mind, and to break the synthetic block that made Ron over analyse any new thought or image he saw turning it into a reality in his mind.

A casual "its wet outside," would illicit Ron looking for cover, feeling like he was soaking wet.

They were making progress, it had to be said, Ron was a lot calmer these days, and he wasn't as hysterical each day either.

He didn't attempt to rape every nurse or doctor that entered his cell, and random attacks on himself and the room he was in, had stopped for nearly a week.

As soon as he was stronger of mind, they were going to let him go into an open ward, only an hour a day to see how he would interact with other patients.

Today however, saw the creation of a very ill mind, as today saw Ron Wesley, see the real death that his mind had not seen before.

Before, Ron remembered killing out of rage, and was not in control of his emotions or his actions at the time, today he wanted to kill. Today he wanted to get even. His rage was out and there was no container, there was only one way to deal with this rage, either his death, or the death of the person responsible for causing it.

He now knew that Hermione was stupefied in the final battle by Draco Malfoy and then offered to Voldemort to take as a prize.

Draco would die the most painful of deaths for this, Ron swore to himself.

Worse than that, his best friend was the one who blasted his mother in the face causing her to die. He was the one who betrayed them all to Voldemort and was a spy working both sides all along.

He had made sure Dumbledore couldn't be there on that day to save his lover and mother.

Harry Potter had done to him and his family exactly what Peter Pettigrew did to his.

He betrayed them.

And he was going to die.


	10. Chapter 10

FOUGHT IN A WAR  
by Sa1boy  
Chapter 10: 220 Moons

"Winkey."

"Yes Excellency, how is Winkey able to help you?"

Bowing as low as her frail old body would dip, Winkey the most senior of the entire house elf's greeted her personal favourite wizard.

"He is the nicest sweetest wizard any elf could be privileged to serve," Winkey would tell the other house elf's, normally after she had drank too much gin and was piddled

"Never once did he beat Winkey, his words are like poetry to my ears they is." To the old house elf ,who it had to be said was going a little deaf, seemed to love the tones in the wizards voice, they were very acoustically pleasing to her

"Hurry up you snivelling little bitch troll," seemed to sound completely different to her, almost comforting in a strange senile elf sort of way.

"I told you to just call me master when we are at the school-" He spat at her in true Severus Snape fashion.

"Right you are, excellent master, how can old Winkey be of assistance today?  
Only don't be asking me to lift nothing heavy, your excellent masterly sir.  
I have a bad back you see, fell over in the kitchen when the floor was wet, that Dobby I swear he wants to kill old Winkey he does! And he hasn't been seen since before you had your nap when Dumby did the pointy on you and the nursey."

"Shut up you insufferable little slug. What are you wittering on about?"

"Oh Winkey loves it when seamaster excel is talking so nicely to her."

Severus bent over and tapped the old house elf on the top of the head bringing her out of her daydream, then stooping lower, so her eyes were level with his ebony orbs, spoke slowly and deliberately so that he could get an answer from her.

"What…do…you…mean…nap?"

Winkey looked at him as if a strange realisation had come over her, giving the answer to his question as accurately as she could

"Winkey was clear dusting in your classroom when you, your mexcelasterlyness came in with Dumby and Nursey," smiling she looked up at Snape, who unknown to her, actually found it quite cute that she got his name wrong on every occasion she spoke it.

"When was this Winkey, tell masterly…. "Dammed it, its catching he frustratingly thought to himself.

"Tell me when this was… And do not…. Leave… Out…A…Detail."

Winkey sat on the floor, she was after all very old, and recounted exactly what she had seen. It was rare that house elves actually were seen whilst working, they preferred to stay cloaked into the background, that way that could get more done without distraction. Winkey was in that state of shield, when Professor's Dumbledore and Snape followed by Nursey, as Winkey preferred to call Madame Pomfrey into the room.  
She then told how Snape, had wiggled his stick and the ancient writings had appeared, and then as she sat waiting for them to finish, Dumby explained the meaning of the words to them all. At this point Winkey laughed out loud which caused Severus to ask what was so funny. With that Winkey held out her long finger and touched Severus on the side of the face, the end of her finger started to glow and then return to her original off brownie green colour.

"What did you just do to me?" Severus asked in a slightly shocked tone

"Winkey caught estermacsterly's memories for him, and she kept them close to her brain so that they would be safe," she continued

"And now you has got them back, we thinks Dumby is done away with our Dobby?"

"Well, that's my brained scrambled out of all recognition now then." Severus snipped as he relived the memory seeing the letters on the board.

Oh yes it was all coming back to him, the translation that he had seen the previous day.

When the chosen one meets his destiny, Magic will be reborn with the sharing of eternal essences, springing forth the Amesis, the all seeing, don't look on the Amesis he who doesn't want his truth to be seen

Severus again looked unsure. He realised for the second time that Draco had come to him and had asked for help. He also realised again that Dobby must have known all along, the power of the house elf's and their prophecy.

He had, before this mind clearing attempt by Dumbledore, known of the considerable power that the house elf's held. He was a history buff, and knew that for centuries they had followed their natural tendency to serve.  
House elf's also had the ability to see the future, especially if it was involving their own race, Winkey had been schooling Severus Snape on all aspects of house elf customs for over twenty years now, although he did appear distant to her, he was very fond of his Winkey. He wasn't a bit surprised that she had made surer his memory not allowed to be damaged.

Remembering the fable he had read as a boy he recounted to a captive audience

"I read about the Amesis, Winkey tell me everything you know about the 'one',"

Bowing her head and raising both arms in mock prayer to the 'ONE' Winkey told Severus all that had been passed down from generation to generation

"We knew that the chosen child had been born some 220 moons ago, Dobby was told when I sensed his mother. Dobby called all the elves and Winkey showed them she was not wrong.  
Missy Potter was carrying the glow, we knew she was with the chosen child, Mangy, leader of the house elf at the time, gave all her power to the birthing mother, and the baby was saved.  
He who should have been light kept trying to kill the chosen one, with spell he couldn't be hurt with. Mangy was a clever elf, dying for the one was an honour.   
The chosen one is the great and good Harry -"

"Spare me the Potter hero bloody worship what happened with the prophecy?"

"The chosen one defeated the dark one three times, and as the prophecy says he will be betrayed by those he sees as friends, and will lose his power.  
On the fourth time he would kill the darkness after he was betrayed.  
The betrayal would be by the hand of the old white one.  
The chosen one will regain his powers only with the creation of the child of the one's."

"Hang on a second wart, you said that the creation of the child of the one's, I was led to believe that there was only a 'one' Dumbledore clearly said that the one would rise up, not the one's or the two's."

Winkey giggled again, causing a Snape death glare to fly in here direction

"Dumby not elf, he read elfin well, but not elf."

"Just get on with the story bitch," he spat at her, wanting to get to the bottom of why Dumbledore would Obliviate him and Madame Pomfrey.

"When the chosen one meets his soul mate the magic that the joining of their union will bring forth the 'one'. They join as one, they created the child of the one as one; they are the one. They are the Amesis. They will give life to the child of the Amesis and this child will be the leader of all that is magical."

Winkey smiled and waited for Snape to give a reaction to her recitations, when none came she continued.

"The Amesis has came masexcremencely, they are creating the child as we speak, and they are also in grave danger!"

Severus looked at her and started to piece the prophecy she was recollecting, the mere fact that she was elf made her view point so much more informed. He realised now why Dumbledore had Obliviated him,  
Dumbledore was the betrayer; Dumbledore was the one who gave up so many order members, friends and good people up for slaughter, all so that he could stop a prophecy from happening.  
Snape realised one thing that Dumbledore didn't. The Amesis was the union between Harry and Draco, not one of them, so the power of the Amesis must be when they used it together, this put both of them in more danger than they could know.

If Dumbledore was going to sacrifice hundreds to bury whatever secret he must want hiding,  
He would do what ever he could to kill one boy.  
Luckily if it could be classed, as lucky, Dumbledore didn't know that Draco would have to be involved for the power to work, the power to see everything, no matter how hard you tried to hide.  
Winkey had said that the Amesis when joined, which Severus now took as mind bonded, could see deception and intent before it happened. Nothing could be hidden from them. Severus didn't quite understand the implications of this. He presumed that an attacker would give away their attack plan by having a preconceived plan of action on how he or she planned to strike.  
What really scared Severus and also prompted him to start running in the direction of his godson's room was that, prophecies have a nasty way of only being half-correct, if Dumbledore had indeed done all the bad things he was starting to realise he had done. His mind would have to be quite warped.  
And this is what scared Severus, a warped mind doesn't make preconceived plans, if they attack there is no warning. He just hoped that he could explain to the Draco and Harry and get them to safety before, what he was certain, Dumbledore s first assassin turned up.

Draco looked up into Harry's eyes; he had just been party to the most amazing, loving experience of his entire life. His whole body was pulsating and warm, the seed Harry had planted in him earlier seemed to be travelling through his veins, and every part of his body was seemingly bathed in his lover's essence. Harry was feeling as fulfilled, He knew he would never look at another again.  
Draco was his soul mate, his partner.  
Draco didn't even know how he knew it, but he knew it. He was carrying a childNot really sure what to think he pulled his lover down towards him as there was the strangest sound of all appear in the room.  
Harry reached for his wand but stopped when he saw what the source of the 'pops'  
Every inch of floor space, top of cabinet and cupboard space, in fact every flat surface in the room had a house elf sat on it. All arms out stretched kneeling and throwing their arms forward proclaiming.

"The One."

"What the fuck is going on? Who said you could come in here?" Harry screamed at them, he was a little unnerved by the almost god like status the elf's were putting them in.

Winkey who had left Severus's company as soon as the Elfnet had kicked in, the Elfnet being the telepathic link all elves had with each other in a building, which had alerted each of them that the Amesis had joined, and were with child.

Floating through the air reminding Harry of a small elfin like character in a Muggle movie he had seen, Winkey came to a stop just above Draco's belly.

"Praise be to the one, joined you are this day. Apart you can be not. With child blessed are you. Homage and loyalty paid to you we give. Warning of the white one we offer. Death of us all if needed we give. Visitor it is you have."

And with that the a beam of light shot from every elf in the room and covered Harry and Draco, the light seemed to whoosh around them and settle in two places Harry's groin and Draco's stomach, and then like water soaking into sand it disappeared. Once it did the elf's popped out of the room in sequence, all nodding their allegiance as they did.

"What the hell was all that about." Harry said as he inwardly laughed at the complete character change of the elf he had known for so long

"I don't know love, but I think we are about to find out." Draco said as they both heard a knock on the wall.

"Draco, Draco its Severus. It's vitally important you let me in. You are in great danger."


	11. Chapter 11

FOUGHT IN A WAR  
by Sa1boy

Chapter 11: Rosemuld Badbule

Ron put his hand out awaiting the night bus, which strangely enough ran in the daytimes also, to be interrupted by a strange character in a convertible Triumph Vitesse that pulled up along side the curb in front of him.

"Where ya going to sunny, can I give you a lift?"

The driver of the car was a forty something year old witch with loose fitting flowery clothes and a headscarf tied around her huge curly auburn hair. Ron could tell from the American accent that she wasn't local, and as he had a wizard to kill, he was in a hurry to get to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. He decided he would accept a lift off anyone.

"Hogwarts" Ron answered keeping the tone flat but not angry, he was positively seething but had to try and control it.

"Can't say I know where that is sunny, do you have a map?" the American witch enquired

"It's in the north, no wand to get map sorry" Ron replied head down looking as tense and as agitated as he was feeling.

"Oh let me do the honours then," and with that the witch snapped her fingers together and a map appeared in Ron's hand, then clicking her fingers again the passenger door swung open inviting Ron to climb inside

"Get in Sunny; we can be there by nightfall if we get moving."

Ron sank into the old car's red leather seat and looked out of the window as the car sped away from wizarding London.

"So tell me then sunny-"  
Ron interrupted her in mid sentence; he didn't like to be called sunny, telling her that his given name was Ron; she apologised and offered her name in an attempt to keep the conversation going  
"Well hi Ron, my name is Rosemuld Badbule, but please call me Rosie for short, looks like you want to get to this Pigspot in a mighty big hurry honey?" She said chirping away as she drove down country lanes.

"Its Hogwarts and yes I do actually."

"Oh really, that's nice. Tell me, what have you got planned when you get there honey?"

Rosie decided to see how much info she could actually get out of Ron before he clamed up and spoke no more.  
Indicating that they were just about to go around a sharp bend in the road and flashing a not so pretty smile, she started to repeat the question, but was cut off by Ron's answer.

"I'm going to kill my best friend, and then slaughter a ferret,"

Ron didn't look at the driver after he had made his confession, he didn't care that she could be scared or regretting the Good Samaritan deed she had just done, he just wanted to reach his target and as she was the way to do that he would humour her, for now. Ron couldn't have cared less what she thought, he could drive, and if he needed to he would kill her as well. He was quickly taken away from that train of thought by the remark the lady next to him made.

"Excellent, those dirty little betrayers deserve to die."

Ron looked at this mysterious woman and wondered how she knew about the two people he wanted to kill.

"How did you know that they betrayed me?"

"I'm a seer dearie, that's why I found you. Your mother sent me to make sure you got to your target."

Ron didn't venture further into the conversation, he just sat there pensively. Listening to the witch next to him, feed his hate of Harry. Spitting little one liner in, every now and then, quotes his mother had apparently said about Harry and his boyfriend, Ron didn't even know that Malfoy was Harry's boyfriend, but like so much at the moment, a thought could easily lodge and then be forgotten by Ron.

"Your mother speaks to me all the time. She hates that her killer is now happy and fucking the Malfoy boy, she wants you to torture them both." The witch said in an overly sweet sickly voice. She continued by telling Ron how she found it disgusting, how his girlfriend couldn't cross over because she was being held captive by Harry. This caused Ron to flame in his anger bashing the dash board in front of him as he was listening

"Poor Hermione is in a glass cage that only Harry can open, her essence is so weak she may never be able to haunt," mournful tones expressed this information forcing Ron to scream out in his anger fuelled frustration. She continued to get Ron to the point where he couldn't return from. She told how Harry had probably killed his mother because he hated that Ron had one, how Harry was planning to have his entire family wiped out

"Your mother says it was jealously that led to his betrayal, he is planning to kill all your family now also -"

Ron cut the witch off in mid stream-

"Shut the fuck up and drive, unless you want to be the first person I kill today." Ron spat at the witch, he wanted to just end this bitch, she talked way too much, he hated when Hermione nagged him, and he loved her. .

"Pull over. NOW." Ron demanded, he so wished he had his wand, he hadn't seen it since he went into hospital, but then as if he had subconsciously summoned the wand it was in his hand. Then all of a sudden the woman in the seat changed form and no longer that of the witch, this time she appeared like his mother, face twisted in anger. Each crease he remembered; twisted into a warped parody of goodness, the car stopped and his mother voice screamed at him, he didn't know if he was hallucinating or seeing the real thing.

"Mum, how?" Tears streamed down his face as he reached out to touch her, his mothers form spitting in his face, stopping him in his tracks. Looking wounded he listened as his mother spouted incoherent words and phrases

"Useless fucker Ronald Weasley, never as strong as Harry, at least he had the decency to fuck me before he killed me."

"NO, shut up, stop this car, your not real, dar dar dar you're not real, you're not real, dar dar dar, you're not my mother, its all in my mind-"

"Oh shut up Ron."

"Hermione is that you? Oh Hermione mums just been here saying terrible things, Hermione I think I'm losing my mind, help me please" The car had stopped and Ron had jumped out, the figure in the car now resembled his late beloved Hermione Granger.

"Merlin you are PATHETIC," the figure spat at him with venomous contempt.

"You were always so weak, thank heavens I felt what it was like to be with a real man before you betrayed me, Harry told me all about your deceit, while Draco and he were fucking me together, and they were both more man than you could have been, god I wasted my life with you, TRAITOR.".

"NO……………… Who are you, why are you doing this to me, I didn't do anything, I love you, stop it…. Please."

Lifting his wand up in front of him he started to cast the de-glamouring spell and then all of a sudden there was a click and the figure and car disappeared.

"I love you Mione, I would never betray you," keeling over on to his side sobbing uncontrollably, Ron seeing mental pictures of his mother being seduced by Harry, who then touched his lover, Ron had finally lost his mind, there was only hope now, that he could be stopped.

Ron lay on the floor and cried until he fell asleep.  
Expertly hidden from wizards eyes under an Invisibility Shield, Albus Dumbledore stood laughing his head off, still in his glamour he was congratulating his own acting abilities and the effect they had on a troubled mind, he was now certain that Ron just needed to be pointed in the direction of the school and hate would take care of the rest.

I did say expertly hidden from wizards eyes, Badbule was as visible as the day was long to the passed ones, the dead. And one person who had been watching the day's events quite closely was the one person perhaps capable of saving Ron's life, his mother Molly, or more accurately his mother's ghost.

She had to warn Harry and also try and stop Ronald from killing any innocent person, for that she needed help, and the only person who could help was trapped between realms, not accepting her fate. Because of this Hermione was in the in between. Until she accepted death and all the benefits it bought, she was destined to stay in limbo forever; Molly had to reach her before Ron got to his target, Harry.

She vowed that she would hunt the mysterious shape shifter down and make her pay for what she had done to her son, all the while wondering who this woman was.

She hoped that he would sleep for a while so passing through him, and trying with every part of her being to leave even a trace of the enormous amount of love she had for him, and all her family with him, she floated away to see Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

FOUGHT IN A WAR  
by Sa1boy  
Chapter 12: Three sided deceit.

"Draco, Draco its Severus. It's vitally important you let me in. You are in great danger."

"Portus," Draco spoke and the doorway returned,  
barging into the room a rather flustered looking Severus Snape

"Quickly, you must leave this place; it's not safe for you." Severus completely ignoring the fact that both boys were naked, started shrinking there personal belongings that were lying around the room, much to Harry and Draco's dismay

"Hold on just a minute Professor, but what the hell are you talking about?" Harry shouted as he got off the bed, erection quickly softening and went to the wardrobe to gather some clothes for him and his lover. Throwing a pair of light jeans and a blue top to Draco and pulling on a pair of combat pants and black T-Shirt. He sat on the bed and waited for the explanations to come.

"U Portus" Severus spoke and the doorway disappeared again  
"Merlin your twitchy, what's got into you? And who should we be scared of -"  
"Ronald, Harry dear," before Severus could answer, Molly Weasley had appeared in the room just in front of him  
"What, Mom, where did…. What …?" Harry was stuttering not quite sure what to make of all this. Snape was furious that a ghost had interrupted him, but was mildly curious at what news a ghost would feel compelled to tell them.  
Being that it was a wizarding fact that it was only the living that were capable of lying whatever Molly had to say would be have to be true.

"So sorry to interrupt Severus," said the ghost with a sympathetic tone.  
"Molly, it's a pleasure as always, nice to see you. You are looking well if I may say so?" Always the gentleman Severus accepted the apology gracefully. Draco in the meantime was getting very agitated, his lover was upset and he could feel his pain when he looked at Mrs Weasley, Harry really missed her. Then looking at Severus, he could almost see what the issue was without being told, grabbing Harry's hand he saw more, then Molly carried on taking his attention away from his god father.  
"Harry, Ron has come looking to exact revenge on you for mine and Hermione's death, he believes you betrayed us."

"That's stupid, he was there, he knows, I couldn't have saved you, I was pinned down," the room started to rattle, out of nowhere ten house elves popped in forefinger raised in an attack posture all pointed at Severus Snape. Winkey his own elf flicked his finger at him, causing him to tighten and freeze.

"You will not harm the One, master. Winkey is sworn to protect the One; all house elves will give life for the One."

"Release him at once." Draco screamed at the house elf "He is a guest, if we require protection we will scream for it, now get out all of you." The elves bowed respectfully and then popped out leaving Harry and Draco again looking stunned and Severus remembering to review his own policy on elf torture.  
"Mom, what do you mean he wants to get revenge, I thought he was in hospital, Draco said he was doing ok?"

"Mrs. Weasley please, tell us all that you know." Draco took control of the questioning, he was a calmer person than Harry anyway and if it came to a fight with anyone he wanted to get the facts before acting. Severus sat down in the chair near the fire, all the time trying with all his might to block out his mind, he didn't want either Harry or Draco in there. Draco noticed this behaviour and questioned him on it

"Sev are you ok, you look like you have something to hide?" Changing the subject from himself he urged Molly to continue.

"Please Molly tell us what you have seen."  
Molly carried on with what she had saw earlier  
"Well he was picked up by a foreign witch, sounded American I think, name was Rosemuld Badbule, she filled his head with all sorts of hate, then when she had wound him up. She hid behind an invisibility shield watching him cry his poor little eyes out,"

"Professor, there aren't that many wizards who can conjure a shield of that sort are there?" Harry asked  
"No Potter, apart from a couple of the very experienced Aurors, and yourself I hate to say, there is only Professor Dumbledore"

"Carry on mom," Harry instructed after giving Snape a nod of thanks

"Yes that woman was a complete, forgive my tongue, BITCH, she even used a glamour to appear as me and told Ron that you had done things to me, I know Harry, but she was evil I swear, then she appeared as Hermione and said that both of you had had done things to her, I'm sorry I know its painful to hear………..and that you had told her that it was Ron who betrayed her. He was in a mess when I left in sleeping at the side of the road, we will need to get Hermione to help us convince him of the truth"

Tears were running down Harry's face, as anger at the mysterious person, and joy of seeing his adopted mother, were inter mingling

"What started him off today Molly, do you know for certain, he has always been Potters best friend, surely he wouldn't be persuaded by a stranger all that you have said today is true?" Severus questioned as both boys looked on, there hands joined together their love evident.

"He had a gift this morning at the hospital from an old crone, it was supposed to a happy memory pensive, but the memories that it contained were far from happy, all pointing towards you being the betrayer, Ron has been on the war path since."

"Draco pass that newspaper over to me please, thanks, Mom do you know the name of the witch who gave Ron the pensive, I have a funny feeling that they are one in the same person" Harry took the paper from Draco and summoning a quill and ink wrote down the name of the glamour witch, then the name of the old crone.

"OK so the glamour witch was called Rosemuld Badbule and the crone was called Delorus Blambdue, and the fact that a wizard was flayed in his shop yesterday has to be linked"

"You are such a clever boy Harry, but I fail to see what an old crone, a glamour witch and a wizards death have to do with my Ron and you" Molly sighed she couldn't quite grasp the problem like the boys seemed to be, Severus chipped in now realising the whole picture

"The key to solving this is with our venerable headmaster and the prophecy of the One,"  
"Severus, please explain the significance you obviously see so clearly."

"Centuries ago it was prophesised that a chosen one would be born to a half blood family. This chosen one would be blessed with elfin magic and that magic would combine with his and enable him to defeat the dark lord.  
The prophecy goes on to say that you will defeat the darkness three times before the final battle where you would be betrayed" Harry jumped in here,

"So, you are telling us that you knew all along that I was going to be betrayed and you did nothing to help me, I will fucking kill you myself its that's what you are saying, Snape"  
This time the room started to throb. Draco reached out and grabbed his lovers arm  
"I'm sure Severus would never have kept something like that from you, calm down please, you will wear yourself out, the prophecy was only revealed to me when I begged Dobby to help me save you, he kept trying to help and because of the promise he had made you, wasn't allowed to. I was going to tell you about Dobby, but I didn't realise the words Dobby put on the parchment were a prophecy, all that his said, was that I should basically shag the magic back into you. Don't be mad Harry please."  
Harry leant in and kissed his lover, he could never envisage being mad at him again, Severus was a different matter, but that could wait.

"It is true I only learned of the curse just today, if you do recall that's why I have come to notify you. And I will not be spoken to by anyone in that manner Mr…….Potter," the air around them all of a sudden became calmer, Draco turned to look at the house elf who on seeing his gaze threw herself on the floor, pulling her arms over her head in worship

"Winkey explain the prophecy in its entirety to us please,"

Winkey explained as fully as she could about the prophecy and the Amesis, how they were both now the One, how the child they were about to have would be the most powerful magical being ever, how Draco would, as the carrying mother be able to heal others with his touch, But whilst pregnant could be easily injured, the baby would eventually get its own magic in the third week of pregnancy, and this magic would rival even Harry's. On hearing this Harry insisted that Winkey supply the best elf's at the school, Draco would have to be guarded around the clock now especially in light of Ron Weasley being on the rampage.  
Winkey clapped her hands and ten taller elves with longer index fingers shimmered into view,  
"How long have they been there Winkey?" Harry asked, the house elf just shrugged her shoulders and said nothing, clicking her fingers they shimmered into the back ground, leaving Severus, Molly and Draco all with distinctly raised eyebrows, it seemed that there love making wasn't as private as they had thought.

Winkey also explained how Draco could be injured by flesh wounds or falls in this time, Draco asked her to shut up and continue without the parts pertaining to his demise. Draco learned that he would have heightened abilities and would be able to read peoples thoughts. And that if they chose to both Harry and he could summons the dead to do there bidding. When she finished with that and other not so important snippets of information, she threw herself back on the floor and continued the bowing spectacle she had started earlier.

"So, it would appear we know why the elves are playing silly beggars now love."  
"Yes," was all that Harry said in answer, as he continued playing with the two names he'd written onto the top of the news paper. And you say that Dumbledore Obliviated you because he wanted to stop Draco from saving me and us to becoming this, the one?"  
Harry didn't look up as he jiggled the letters around with the two names almost like an anagram, and then it hit him, Draco looked at him in awe as he hadn't taken Harry as much of a problem solver.

"Ok let's look at the evidence here, Dumbledore Obliviated Severus, but we don't actually know why?"

"Check" said Draco as if checking off a shopping list.  
""Ron was given a pensive that had altered memories in it."  
"Check" again Draco said  
"Draco love, what kind of shop did that man get flayed in yesterday?"  
"What flay, I never heard about a flaying?" Severus rose out of his chair to look at the article but again kept his distance, the part in the prophecy about the one being able to read your soul worried him, there was a huge secret he didn't want anyone to know, least of all Draco, so he sat back down again. This didn't go unnoticed by Draco.  
"Severus, you are acting like you are scared to come close, is there something you are hiding from us?"

All of a sudden Draco felt like he was being fed a million images and memories all at the same time, all from Severus's mind. None of them made any real sense, they were just a jumble of faces and names and words, impossible to get a true interpretation of.  
Severus didn't even notice that his memories had been viewed, it would be some time though before Draco would be able to pick a specific memory from a mind, and to be honest the feeling he just had, made him feel sick, he would have to explore this new ability further with Harry's help before using it again.  
"Are you ok love?" Harry asked putting a hand on his lover's knee; Severus looked questioningly at his god son, hoping he hadn't given any of his feelings away  
"Yes I'm fine, it was just a little headache." Draco answered  
"Where were we, oh yer, the shop, it was a magic shop where the owner specialised in………..pensieves."  
You could have heard a pin drop, it was all seeming to fall into place, Severus understood what the implications were, Molly now realised there must be more than just one person involved, but being as she was dead and never the best at solving problems, she just awaited more information from Harry.

"Dumbledore Obliviated Severus, but we don't actually know why? Ron was given a pensive that had altered memories in it, by an old crone called Delorus Blambdue, then there was a glamour witch who drove Ron here, and she was called Rosemuld Badbule."

"Yes," was the unified response, shouted by Draco, Severus, and Molly.

"Well the link is Dumbledore, He Obliviated Severus because he wants me dead, he had always wanted me dead it's obvious, he must have killed the wizard in the shop and destroyed his eyes so no Aurors would be able to see the last image he saw. He must have forced that wizard to create the pensive, to try and force Ron over the edge. And get him to try and kill me. So, that he again, would have no blood on his hands."

"Quite ingenious Mr. Potter, but where does that bring us to the two witches?" Sneered Snape.

"There wasn't a witch, they were both Dumbledore in disguise, look at the names Rosemuld Badbule and Delorus Blambdue, they are both anagrams, if you re arrange the letters what do you get?"  
Harry sat back and observed the three of them looking, and then as if a light switched on they saw it, the name that both names were an anagram of was that, seemed to jump off the page. It was the name of the headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"Guards" Severus shouted  
"Severus what are you doing?" Harry asked as the guards shimmered into the room,  
"It is not safe for us here now, Dumbledore is tied to this school, he draws a lot of his power from it, this means if Ron was brought here by what we now know to be Dumbledore, he is in the school as well, I don't think I need to tell you how powerful he is when he is on this soil,"

Harry was devastated, he knew that Dumbledore always had an agenda, but he believed the old wizard actually cared for him, he felt sick.  
"Take Mr Malfoy to Snape Manner, Draco will be able to get in through the wards and he can invite you in then, guard him with your life, Mr. Potter and I need to get ready for war I fear."

Draco gasped in shock at the realisation of the moment but didn't try to argue, he knew that with child and now powerless, he would be no use to anyone if he got injured; he reluctantly agreed and after kissing Harry, who assured him that he would follow in a very short time, was popped out of the room by eight of the soldier elf's to Snape manor and safety.


	13. Chapter 13

FOUGHT IN A WAR  
by Sa1boy

Chapter 13: Where is Hermione's body?

"Molly take these two and go and fetch Ron to us, here, we will have to try and sort his memory out, before he forces one of us to kill him." Ordered Harry, Molly feeling very proud of how grown up he was, shimmered out of the room with the two soldier elves in tow.

"How are you going to sort his mind out Mr Potter?"  
Answering Severus in a matter of fact way simply said one word  
"Hermione,"  
"But, Miss. Granger hasn't been seen since she died, some say she is stuck in between the here and there,"  
Harry nodded his agreement to the Potions Master, but with a slight smirk replied.

"Didn't I just develop the power over the dead, or was I dreaming when Winkey was talking before?"  
Severus gave a frown and said," No need to be facetious Mr. Potter, how will you play this, what is your plan?"  
"I don't plan on doing anything, as soon as Hermione gets here, I'm going with you to Snape manor, we can get an update if one is required from Mum, I mean Mrs Weasley," looking slightly sceptical at Severus before he continued to call for the soul of Hermione, Harry added.

"He will discover what you are hiding from him, you do know that don't you?" Severus knew exactly what Harry was talking about and nodded in agreement, that was something he didn't want to worry about, not just yet.  
"Wouldn't it be better if you told him first?" Severus nodded again. He didn't really want to talk about the secret he had kept for so long from Draco, but knew that Harry was right; he would have to confess his secret. That he was his father Lucius' lover.

"We will have to get Mr. Weasley to safety once his accurate memory comes back to him; he won an award after the war you know? Killed an assassin that had managed to get into a safe house where we were keeping a group of prisoners, the assassin managed to kill 29 men, women and children before Mr. Weasley tackled him and killed him, it was lucky for the order that he went there at that time otherwise we would never have found the assassin." Severus looked as if the weight of the day was getting to him when a question from Harry got him thinking again.  
"What was Ron doing there in the first place?"  
"I don't know actually, there were no witnesses, just the testimony," pausing as the words were coming Severus finished "just the testimony of Dumbledore." Harry's look matched that of his teacher, something about that just wasn't right, Harry thought that it would have had to have taken more than the death of his mother and lover to make him go mad. Ron was the most logical solid minded person he knew, for his mind to go, he would have to have lost himself totally.  
Turning away from Severus he started to call Winkey, who popped into the room before he had even finished the name.  
"Where is Dobby? I can't feel him, I always know if he is near by?" A sudden high pitched scream filled the air Harry looking at Winkey, who was pointing towards Snape who looked like he had seen a ghost. He in turn was pointing at the side of Harry and the headless form of Dobby the house elf  
"Harry Potter sir, Dobby has been preying that you would call him, I being very sorry sir, I couldn't stop Dumby. Cold steeled me, as soon as he called me, I couldn't escape." Winkey started to cry as she saw her old adversary, the house elves had a unique culture where not all got on, but all mourned the loss, now that it was confirmed that Dobby was in fact dead, the whole elf population of the school would mourn his passing.  
"Dobby, I forgive you, and release you from the bond you have sworn to me, I want you to go and find Draco and make sure he is ok"  
"Right away sir." and he was gone  
"Nice scream Sev," Harry smirked at Severus as he called for Hermione, he seriously considered his mother and father, but thought that that luxury could wait 'til this was all over

"Hermione, please come and help me." Another scream only not so loud came from Severus as a mystical light came into view with a voice attached; it appeared that Hermione was indeed caught in the in-between.

"Harry I'm scared, I can't get out, I'm trapped. Harry please, help me." It was the very distressed voice of Harry's best female friend, she was stuck, unable to let go of life, and she was clinging to it like it was all she had left.  
""Mione, just let go of the past, you are needed here now," turning to Winkey he face pleading for more answers  
"Master, she is not yet dead, her life force is trapped, she cannot come out unless a life force swaps with her, and the balance has to stay as it is."  
Harry's eyes grew wider, he looked at Severus for answers and when none came looked back at the elf  
"Master, it has been an honour to serve you, Winkey will take her place if master give Winkey permission."  
Severus looked down on the house elf that had been like a surrogate mother and pet all rolled into one for so many years, a single tear rolled down his cheek acknowledging her sacrifice, then walking over to him, jumped up and gave him a big hug, then turning to Harry.  
"Tell miss that she need to walk to the light and that she needs to take my hand, and we will swaps, you will need to put missy back in her body before the sun rises or she will be lost for eternity and I will have given my life in vain."  
"Thank you Winkey, it's ironic to think that she would never allow another creature to sacrifice herself so that she may survive, your sacrifice will be known always." turning back to the light he called out to Hermione.

"Walk to the light Hermione and take the hand that is held out for you, come on you can do it." Turning to Severus he enquired

"Where is Hermione's body?"


	14. Chapter 14

FOUGHT IN A WAR  
by Sa1boy

Chapter 14: Elf Day

"Severus, where is Hermione's body?"

Harry had to act quickly if he was going to save his friend Ron from attempted murder, and bring back Hermione Granger from the brink of the here and now. It had just been discovered that the power of the Amesis also took on ownership of the dead. He had commanded Hermione's soul to return, but in order for her to be able to leave the place in between, another had to willingly give there life in exchange.  
Winkey the oldest of the house elves offered her life, that the 'ONE' would be saved, and destroy the evil white one. But in order to get Hermione back from the dead, her body and soul needed to be re-united.

"Like all other casualties of the last battle she would still be in the cocoons Aragog spun to protect them until you were well enough to say goodbye to them" Severus said in a very quiet almost apologetic voice.

"That doesn't sound like the sort of thing Dumbledore would gladly do for me from what I have heard today!"" Harry was having really big issues in believing that for all his childhood was pre-scripted and manipulated by a man he had thought of as a grandfather. Now he knew better, and one thing Dumbledore could not be counting on, was a new darker Harry, the one that would walk over coals for anyone died when he found he had been betrayed by a person he had at one time genuinely loved.

"Harry he didn't preserve them. I did. I knew that you would get better, and believed you deserved the chance to say goodbye to them." Severus added, Harry looked at him and smiled.  
Harry would get to Dumbledore in time, first things first; he needed to save his best friends.

"Elf!" Harry shouted to no one in particular, five elves shimmered into view; it was now obvious to both Severus and Harry that Winkey was deadly serious about the elves being his to command.

"Go and find the body of Hermione Granger, take as many soldier elves as you need but bring the body back here immediately." Harry didn't want to leave anything to chance; turning to Severus he gave a heavy sigh, almost immediately the elves returned through a magical gap in the wall, a levitated cocooned body in front of them.

"Masters must enervate the body, and fetch to touch with Winkey, then call Missy again and Winkey leave and Missy return to the ONE."

Winkey had been patiently waiting, keeping the portal open to the here and now open whilst the body of Hermione was located; she would soon be leaving this world.

Severus Snape moved closer to the elf and putting his hand on her head bent over and kissed her, Harry looked startled, he knew Severus was fond of the elf, he often saw her telling Severus off for not eating enough, not that Severus knew, Harry had always been hidden under his invisibility cloak, but didn't realise the true extent of his feelings.

"You have been a trusted friend and wonderful companion to me, I will truly miss you."   
Following on from Severus' s lead Harry walked to Winkey bent over and placed his hands on her head, the most reverent greeting to give an elf, and bowing as he retreated slightly spoke of his thanks,

"Today elf and wizard unite against the darkness, let no elf be a prisoner in shackles, let today be known as the Elf day, and from this day forth all rejoice the sacrifice she has made." using his wandless magic and uttering the enervate spell, the lifeless corpse of Hermione Granger sprang to life, Winkey looking almost angelic as she reached out her hand, and leaving the now spoke a typically elfin line

Harry shouted at Hermione to reach out and take Winkey s hand,  
"Come on Mione, one more push you can do it, reach out."  
In the distance, beyond the light Hermione's voice could be heard

"I'm trying Harry, it's hard, I can't break free, help me Harry, please" Hermione's screaming voice pleading and begging for Harry to help"Ron needs you, he is in grave danger, take the hand come back to us, PLEASE" Harry's voice was mirroring the nervousness of the situation, he knew that if Hermione didn't let go of the doubt she would be lost forever, he was lifted out of his panic by a loud scream bounding from Severus Snape

"Miss Granger you insufferable little bitch, either grab that hand or I will shag your boyfriend to within an inch of his Ginger life."

Winkey started to glow, it was time for the transfer, it seemed that Severus's tactics proved effective, Winkey still holding on to the hand of Hermione's enervated corpse, had a light passing threw her, like waves of energy leaking from every pore into Hermione's body, like a conduit, Winkey s life force and magic was forcing Hermione s back where it belonged.  
The light show seemed to be stopping, Winkey turned to Severus and bowed, a tear in her eye, then to Harry she spoke as she entered the light and from this world forever

"I live for the one as I die for the one"

"Ron wake up love, it's me your mum." Molly Weasley was stood in front of the house, Ron had fallen asleep by. Elves who were extending a friendly hand to Ron, offering help to him to get off the floor""  
"Your not my mother, you're a devil, who are these, your demons? Well you will not have me."  
Ron hurled his wand hand out and threw an unforgivable curse at the nearest of the house elf's who deflected it off the walls of the small cottage nearby, the roof of the cottage caught fire as the other elf stunned Ron. Debris from the blast hit Ron on the head.

Then SLICE-CRACK, the head of the first elf rolled off his shoulders his magic pouring forth into the ground, its last words spoken ""The One", then Ron looked up and saw a Demon with a sword, he had Apparated out of thin air on seeing the elf guard sent to safely retrieve Ron, he was not allowing the work he had done to be upset by no house elf. The other house elf stood in between Ron and Dumbledore denying the old wizard access to his assassin, Ron scrambled back against the cottage walls as the elf and wizard battled it out. Rubble hitting Ron, he slumped out of consciousness.

Hermione's body sprang to life a green glow dying in her skin as she fell back to the floor, her breathing heavy, she regained composure and lifting her head looked Severus straight in the eye, lifting an elongated forefinger she pointed it at him, and with a slight glow of the tip, he was thrown against the wall.

"Nobody fucks my boyfriend, but me." Hermione and her new powers were back.

"Welcome back Miss Granger, glad to see I can still elicit a reaction from you even in death, now if you would kindly release me, we have work to do." Severus kept his tone as monotone as was possible, even for him, he cast a glance to the shocked looking Harry, who quickly jump started himself out of the shock he was in. Jumping in between Hermione and Snape, the power of her inherited elfin magic useless and ineffective against the ONE, Harry rushed forward to grasp Hermione in a hug. Severus Snapes voice sounding over the back of Harry as he could be heard hitting the floor with a thud

"That's the last time I help bring a know it all back to life," Harry giggled at this, staring into Hermione's eyes that looked ready to kill, he cradled her head into his shoulder and allowed her to release the hurt she had been bottling up, the tears she cried soaked Harry's shirt, after a couple of minutes Severus started to prepare some tea from a set he had just conjured up, as Hermione tried to comprehend what had happened.

"How am I here, I was dead. I couldn't move I was trapped, I felt like I was wrapped from head to toe in clear film and couldn't breathe, yet I knew I wasn't suffocating, I could only see the darkness, then the light came with your voice, and an angel came and said she was there to show me out. I tried to push free of the constraints, tried too touch the hand of the angel of light and come back to you and Ron."

"Shush, there now, let it out Mione" Harry attempted to soothe Hermione with light taps and rubbing on her back, realizing that they were also against the clock, so to speak. And not wanting to allow Hermione to fall into any form of back to life depression, he decided to inform her of the Ron situation.  
Tears flowing freely down Hermione's face now, Severus found he was unable to stop a sole tear rolling down his cheek as he listened to Harry's explanation of events over the last 12 weeks.

"It was one of the house elves that gave you life; her magic resides in you now, it was important for you to live, one had to replace you. You can do the recriminations later, right now I need you to focus, and get back to the here and now. Do you understand?"

Hermione looked at Harry with hurt in her eyes, the last thing she would have wanted was a house elf to die, let alone die so she could live. She did however trust her friend knowing he would protect any innocent with his life; she took a deep breath and composed her self. Accepting the cup of tea from Severus Snape with a slight thank you and wiping the tears away from her eyes with a dusty sleeve. Which she quickly cured with a snap of her fingers she was clean and her hair tied back in a huge pony tail. She asked Harry to continue.

Harry recapped events on the final battle, how he had been paralysed, how the spy who betrayed them was likely Dumbledore. He explained to her the prophecy of the Amesis and how that affected his getting better, how Draco had cared and loved for him throughout all that time. He tried to stick to the important facts deciding that all other info could wait 'til they were all safely away from Hogwarts.

"Where is Ron?" Hermione walked to the window, looking out at the grounds surrounding Hogwarts, she saw that the small cottage at the gates to Hogwarts was in flames, there seemed to be a mini battle going on between elf and a lone tall white figure, it was Dumbledore.

"Harry, come quickly, Dumbledore appeared out of no where and is attacking the house elves you sent with me, I tried to get Ron to cover, quickly please, oh hello Hermione, you better come too."

"Hermione, go and retrieve Ron, and Hermione, just get him out of there, we can fight Dumbledore later." Hermione on instinct snapped her fingers and she popped out, the elf side to her giving her a new and unique ability, Harry tuck off towards the door.

"Severus, go to Draco, tell him of events. Tell him I love him," then rushing through the door way, ten elfin guards shimmering into view and ran with him, Harry rushed to the main door and a possible confrontation with his old mentor.

Dumbledore cut down the second elf and was moving towards the castle to his chambers and rejuvenation when he saw Harry and a group of house elves running down the steps towards him, he bashed his staff into the ground and the ground shook, he then fired lightning bolts from his hands and these in turn exploded in the middle of the oncoming assault, more house elves appeared, 

Hermione popped in just to witness the bodies of at least five elves blow up, and the hysterical almost cold and callous cackling of Dumbledore's laugh, a body moved under a small pile of rubble, Hermione saw the tell tale sign of red hair, she rushed forward to her lover, he was moaning, and had a deep cut on his head, Hermione bent down and pulled him into her chest,

"Ron I saw the house burst into flames are you alright"

"DONT TOUCH ME "

"But it's me Hermione,"

"NO, YOU'RE ONE OF THEM A DEVIL

"You're delirious"

"LIES, I SAW THE DEVILS SIGN."

"What are you saying?"

"The lightning bolts in the sky, his demons were here all along, in our hearts and souls, waiting for a sign from him, and NOW THEY'RE DESTROYING OUR SCHOOL."  
"But they're not devil's they're house elves"

In the distance Hermione could see Dumbledore firing lightning bolts and the ground around was shaking as if there was an earthquake taking place

"Listen, do you hear them drawing near in their search for the sinners? Feeding on the power of our fear, and the evil within us. Incarnation of Voldemort's creation of all that we dread when the demons arrive, those alive would be better off dead!"

"There must be something worth living for  
There must be something worth trying for  
Even some things worth dying for  
And if one man can stand tall  
There must be hope for us all  
Somewhere, somewhere, in the spirit of man"

""Once there was a time when I believed without hesitation. That the power of love and truth could conquer all in the name of salvation. Tell me what kind of weapon is love, when it comes to the fight. And just how much protection is truth against all, Harry's might.""

"There must be something worth living for  
There must be something worth trying for  
Even some things worth dying for  
And if one man can stand tall  
There must be some hope for us all  
Somewhere, somewhere in the spirit of man"

"Didn't I warn them this would happen? Be on guard, I said.  
For the Evil One never rests. I said exorcise the devil.  
But no, they wouldn't listen. The demons inside them grew and grew.  
Then Harry gave his signal. And destroyed the love I knew."

"No Ron, Oh no, that is not so, there must be more to life. There has to be a way that we can restore to life. The love we used to know. There has to be a way that we can restore to life. The light that we have lost."

"Now darkness has descended on our land and all your prayers cannot save us  
like fools we've let the devil take command of the souls that God gave us,  
to his altar of evil like lambs to the slaughter we're led, when his demons arrive, the survivors will envy the dead!"

"There must be something worth living for,"

"No, there is nothing!"

"There must be something worth trying for-"

"I don't believe it's so -"

"Even some things worth dying for. If just one man could stand tall,  
there would be some hope for us all. Somewhere, somewhere in the spirit of man"

Ron drifted into unconsciousness, Hermione cradled his head close to her chest, and cried bitter tears, what had they done to her lover, this good and kind man had been turned into a bitter and twisted replica of himself, his mind had gone, he believed Harry to be the devil, Hermione needed to get him to safety.

Dumbledore could see that Potter was down; he laughed a maniacal laugh, as over fifty house elves popped into view all surrounding the one, with a shield of beautiful blue light, Dumbledore realising he could not defeat them all, let out another maniac laugh and Disapparated out of the line of fire.  
Harry had fallen, one of the lightning bolts had hit him directly, he needed Draco's healing ability, Hermione would have to save Ron on her own, and he ordered the nearest house elf to take him to Snape Manor.  
Hermione when she had secured her lover would have to follow, alone.

Dumbledore entered his enchanted room of pensieves, he was not happy with events of the day, but had struck down the mighty Potter and his elves were no match for his power, he had strengthened his hold on the castle wards, now only he could control its power. Retiring to his chambers he needed some relaxation, the type any run of the mill sadist would enjoy. With a flick of his wand the back wall of his chamber sunk into the floor showing a whole display of torture devices and racks and chains on the walls, shackled at the hands and feet with leather looking hood tightly pulled over his young head Colin Creavey was screaming for mercy. His young body was bare, deep welts and burns had not been allowed to heal, his voice lost due to lack of water, stains down the inside of his legs a combination of his own waste and that of Dumbledore's assaults into him.

Dumbledore ripped off the leather looking hat, only it wasn't actually leather, it was solidified tar; Colin feinted from the sheer pain as Dumbledore yanking the hood off the back of his head scalping him. Laughing like a hysterical banshee, Dumbledore swung the support Colin was in and entered him viciously from behind, putting an engorging spell on his old withered cock, he impaled the poor boy, to giving one last thrust which broke Colin's back, finally giving him peace.

Casting a curse the body and the scalp burst into flames, Dumbledore letting his robes fall back down to the floor, walked out of his chambers whistling a happy tune.

Hermione and Ron were shown to a private wing of Snape Manor by a house elf, who was then instructed to put up several wards to deny exit from the room.

Draco had healed Harry simply with a kiss and was tending to him in there bed chamber unaware that Hermione or Ron had arrived.  
Harry was very tired and needed rest, Draco decided what better way to usher his lover off to sleep than to make love to him, Harry of course had other ideas.  
Whoosh with a small gesture of his hand, the softest and most seductive instrumental music started to play in the background.  
Draco took him in his arms, kissing him sensually and slowly nibbling Harry's ear

"I am so in love with you Harry, I want my whole body to be possessed by you from now until the end of time, I want my mind know the true feelings that arise in your soul when you touch me"

"Nudity," Harry whispered

Song lyrics: Spirit of Man


	15. Chapter 15

FOUGHT IN A WAR  
by Sa1boy

Chapter 15: Mind Cleansing

Harry shivered at the delivery of his last orgasm; Draco was now free, now it would be his  
Turn to embed his love into Harry  
"You are perfection, Harry."

Moving his body slightly, Draco lifted Harry up so he was propped against the pillows, exposing his cock just in front of Draco's mouth. Draco took that cock in, swallowing it down to the hilt and pushing further so that Harry's soft pubes pushed against his lips. The feeling of this sent Harry into ecstasy, forcing him to gasp out loud. Skilfully Draco used his tongue to lick at Harry's dangling ball sack. Quickly, Harry exploded into Draco's mouth, screaming his name. Draco was pulled up to Harry's mouth and found his lover doing the same as he had before, desperately and greedily wanting the taste of himself on his lovers lips. This sent Draco to orgasm again, which Harry lunged at drinking every drop, exposing his own perfect globes as he leant over the now prone blond.

Draco pulled Harry's legs apart and placing one on either side of his chest lifted his head up so his face was just behind Harry's arse. He pulled him back slightly, but Harry didn't miss a beat and continued deep-throating Draco's cock, hungrily trying for another helping of his lover's juices.

Draco licked at Harry's beautiful arse, allowing the musty smell that was uniquely Harry to flood his senses, sending him wild with phenomenal delirium. He pushed his tongue at the entrance; Harry reached a hand back pulling Draco's face closer to him, inviting him to push his tongue deeper. Draco obliged, stabbing his tongue as deep within Harry's hole as he could. Screaming with ecstasy, Harry's head thrashed back and forth. Draco pulled him back so that he was now sitting straddled over Draco's face, his hands on his own arse cheeks pulling them apart for his lover's tongue to claim ownership.

Harry gasped and pushing his cock backwards to meet Draco's mouth, spurted long stream of cum down his throat. Draco lapped up the hot liquid with gusto, licking further at his hole, and lubricating him with his own spunk. Draco moved out from under Harry, and settling back on the bed and he faced his lover. He urged Harry back against the pillows, and pulling his legs in the air and spreading them, spit at the now exposed and puckering opening.

"Fuck me Draco, please, fuck me."

Draco needed no second request; his cock was still sticky from his own spunk. He pushed into Harry, easing when his length hit a wall of resistance. He pushed in further and Harry screamed his name with tears flooding into his eyes. Draco started to pull out, fearing that he had hurt him, but Harry clasped his legs around his lover's waist denying that retreat. He pulled Draco further into him. Draco found a rhythm, Harry bucking with him, and periodically Draco would shift position, taking Harry from every angle he could, fucking him to orgasm again, and again.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, she flicked her hair back to enable it to be tied in a tight pony tail, her elfin ears were tender, she figure this must be due to the fact they were newly formed.  
She sat and looked at her lover asleep exhausted and quite out of it on the bed before her, muttering about how he was a soldier of light, an avenging angel, sent from heaven. She knew better than to listen, he had been like this now for the past twelve hours; she had fed him and changed him. In his current state Ron didn't even realise let alone care that he was unable to realise his own toilet needs.

The smell sickened her, she could have used magic and Scourgify the area, but that would have shown she was ok about it. That she was ok that her lover, her best friend, her life, had been fucked around with so much without her there to protect him, he had lost control of his mind. Gone was the Ron of old, the Ron that would pull her hair just so he could see her make that special face, he loved so much. Gone was the Ron who would make her the worst but the best breakfast in bed just so she knew he cared. Gone was the Ron who was the strategist, her rock, and her ever-present grip on reality. Gone was the Ron who was her lover, the man who would spend hours making her feel like the world had been delivered to her in the throws of passion, left in his place. Ron was a broken man, lying in waste, his dignity in shatters, and his mind in ruins.

Hermione being the headstrong girl that she always had been, was rightfully pissed off, add to that the fact that she now possessed the magical essence and power of an elf three centuries old and you had a mightily pissed off witch.  
Hermione snapped her fingers together and a space appeared on the wall, the space looked like the mist you would see in a crystal ball and then walking over to Ron placed her hands on either side of his head

"Appear planted vision, designed to deceive, show me your treachery so I may perceive"

Ron's hair became lit up from the magical energy in Hermione fingers. Her body emitting the same bright green light, the same light she glowed with when she returned from the dead, her index fingers were touching Ron temples and her eyes once the most beautiful chestnut brown was now the most dazzling sapphire orbs, bright as the moon at night. Her eyes seemed the key to her power, the memory she seemed to be lifting from Ron's mind was the planted one from Dumbledore, she observed it, with a rage not know in her young body,  
How could Dumbledore do this to her and her lover? How could he do this to their friends and family?  
She observed the slaughter, the wild rage that was committed by Ron when he realised he was alone.  
She witnessed the happiness his mind felt when she rescued him, from himself, but then the confusion of the realisation turning into distrust and more traumas.  
She witnessed how Dumbledore had Obliviated him, after the massacre he was responsible for, but when she searched deeper, deep to his core she found no such massacre, well none on Ron's part, she found the correct memory, and the one Ron was Obliviated to forget. Yes, there was a massacre that day, but it was not Ronald Weasley who had committed it, it was Dumbledore.  
Ron had been dispatched by the Order to help protect them, and was the first on the scene as Dumbledore was just finishing off raping and mutilating the children and women, and castrating the men.

Ron had had his memories altered so he would carry the shame and the guilt with him, no wonder it was easy to get Ron over the edge,

Dumbledore had made her lover believe she was a harlot, and a whore, his own mother a slut for Malfoy and Harry. He had made Ron's distressed mind believe that he was mass murderer and that his entire life was a betrayal. No wonder his mind was broken. But she would repair him; she could remove those false memories, better to leave him with no memory than with the guilt that lies had bought him,

She removed the memories and stored them in her mind, they would come in useful, Calling at the same time waving her hand so that an opening appeared in the wall between her room and Harry's she walked over to the bed that was occupied by a tangled Draco and Harry and instructed of Draco

"Heal him Malfoy, NOW."

Harry removing himself from his lover, and shouted after her

"Hermione how did… where are you going?"

Without turning around she answered and then with a shimmering effect she disappeared

"I'm going hunting."

In the astronomy tower Madame Trelawney was clearing the mist in her crystal ball

"Albus, the elf bitch is coming for you!"


	16. Chapter 16

_Hell hath no fury - like an elfin witch's scorn_

"Sybil, stall that un-dead excuse for a witch. I grow tired of this game. I think it is about time I put Miss Granger out of my misery."

"As you command sir." Sybil Trelawney had been a faithful, if somewhat clueless advocate of Albus Dumbledore for years. Never questioning his actions, always blindly following instructions. Today was no exception, today she would go against the most gifted witch of her age – the most gifted witch of her age who had just been resurrected with some seriously strong elfin magic blended into her own.  
It was not widely known that Sybil Trelawney was a very gifted and powerful prophetess; her visions and eccentric expressions of them had been deliberately ridiculed throughout the last three generations of Hogwarts interns. Albus Dumbledore however, had relied on the accuracy of this 'third eye' to stay one step ahead of the game so to speak for years.

Dumbledore had strengthened his control over the wards at Hogwarts, enabling him to Apparate in and out, he knew that the final battle against Potter would be on this ground, and needed to be able to retreat if need be. Dumbledore was quite insane, but could never be accused of being stupid, he knew that he would have to use his brutal nature to overcome the sheer power of Potter, and he was counting on shock on Potters part, to be the surprise factor that he needed to defeat him.

Raising a hand and waving it in the direction of his Divination Professors direction, Dumbledore allowed Trelawney to shimmer out of view into the path of the avenging Hermione Granger.

A low moan emanated from a huddled figure on the floor, the cries getting louder as Hermione Granger approached.

"Help me… Somebody help me. He's gone mad. Please help me…"

"Madame Trelawney, is that you?" Hermione rushed over to the huddled figure, she had a job to do, and vengeance to seek, but not at the expense of leaving the wounded to die.

"Where are you hurt? Can you move?" Hermione crouched down beside the older seer, placing an arm on her shoulder in a supportive manner.

"Madame, it is not safe for you here, come, let me get you to safety – "

"Crucio! Ha ha ha…" Trelawney's wand was pressed into Hermione's chest before she knew what had happened. Ripples of hate filled pain coursed out of the Teachers wand, directing all the madness that had rubbed off from her mentor into her pupil. Hermione screamed in agony for the briefest of times then tried to fight her spell, pushing her illuminated hand against the red glow of the Crucio curse that seemed to be gaining power with each second that passed.

"Always were a know it all bitch, I am delighted that my master has given me the chance to end you."  
Trelawney flick her wand again, forcing more power into the curse. Hermione looked up and saw that Dumbledore was in an open window with his wand outstretched, pointing it at Trelawney, he must be replenishing her powers she thought.

"I will not be falling at your hand today hag." Hermione spat. The spell coming from Trelawney had forced Hermione down on her knees; the pain coursing through her veins was starting to overwhelm her. The hand she was using to attempt the block on the Crucio had failed in its task, the added power Dumbledore was pushing into Trelawney was overwhelming Hermione, she was getting weaker by the second, so weak that she couldn't even 'pop' out.

"Hahaha…Cried the teacher as she took one step back and bring the wand down in one solid motion cast the most feared of all the unforgivable curses

"Avada Ked – " Trelawney gasped in sheer horror, as the end of her wand was no longer pointing at Hermione Granger. It was now touching the chest of the one wizard she did not want to attempt to battle.

"What. YOU…How…" Standing in between them, appearing out of thin air was Harry Potter.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you, that capital punishment is against the law?" Harry cocked his eyebrow at the witch, waiting for her to make the next move before retaliating.

"Avada Kedavra." She screamed. Nothing happened - the spell hit Harry Square in the chest; he made a clowning gesture at a cough. Then snapped his fingers and ten house elf's appeared.

"See to Hermione, take her to Draco immediately."

"Avada Kedavra…Avada Kedavra…Avada -" Trelawney was repeating the curse over and over again, not believing how it was having such a little effect on him. Harry re-infuriated her more by simulating buffing his nails.

"What the fuck are you Potter? How can you not be affected by the death curse?"

"Your master does not keep you well informed witch. Did you not know? I cannot be killed by spells."

"NO…" Trelawney lunged at Harry wand in hand like a dagger; she was screaming like a banshee, her lunge however was short lived as Harry sidestepped, causing her to fall towards the ground.

"Deal with her." Was all Harry said as he walked away towards the castle and his unavoidable confrontation with Dumbledore the last thing he saw of Trelawney was her being popped out in pieces by very angry soldier elves.

0

Hermione Granger appeared on the bed in the room Harry and Draco now shared at Snape Manor.

"Hermione, oh my dear what have they done to you?" Came the concerned cries of the late Molly Weasley.

"Draco, please come quickly dear, it's Hermione, and she's in a bad way." Draco ran into the next room following the levitated figure of Molly as she sailed towards her son's lover.

"Elf, speak." Commanded Draco, as the soldier elf that had placed Hermione down shimmered into view, his head bowed.

"Missy was given the unforgivable pain curse, saved by the 'One' before the Witch of the White One could do the death pointy on her. The 'One' told us bring Missy here to the other 'One' so you could heal her."

"Where is Harry?" asked Draco with fear in his voice.

"The 'One', he gone after the Dumby." Draco excused the elf. Turning to Hermione he placed his hands over her, the negative energies all centred around the blast marks from the curse inflicted on her.  
Sending some of his newly acquired healing powers into her, Hermione quickly regained her strength. When Draco was sure that she would recover he called for the house elf again.

"Where is Severus Snape?" He asked him. The house elf answered as accurately as he knew.

"Master Snape has gone to fight by the side of the One; he said that you should be told that he would bring the One back safe to you."

Draco knew that he could not risk injury befalling his baby; he had no choice but to wait for Severus to do just as he had promised and bring his lover back to him.

0

"Ahhh… Harry, nice to see you up and about. A fact that I hope to correct." Without warning Dumbledore cast the first blow against the brave Gryffindor.

"Diffindo…" A sharp spike of Blue light shot from the headmaster's wand shooting at Harry at breakneck speed. Harry erected his inner shield, but not before two house elves had flung themselves in the way of the curse, both ripped in half by its effect.

"Hahaha…Elves, what loyal fools they are. I'm going to kill every last one when I get through with you."

"I don't think you will be doing a lot in about three minutes flat."

Dumbledore was so preoccupied with firing unforgivable curse after curse at him, each more intense than the next, he didn't see the lone form of Severus Snape skulking up from behind him, his wand outstretched.

Harry tried to ignore that Severus had done what he had been asked not to, and had gone to Hogwarts to help, totally against Harry's wishes. Forward Harry walked, the spells that Dumbledore was firing becoming more intense in their power the closer he got to them.

"Dumbledore like Trelawney and Voldemort before him seemed not to know that Harry was impervious to Avada Kedavra as he started to fire the spell over and over again at Harry.

"I tire of this now Albus, Impedimenta…" The slowing down spell cast by Harry had so much more impact than it could if cast by any other. It hit Dumbledore in the chest, visibly stunning him; with a clap of his hands he threw an Imperio curse at Harry. The curse got through Harry's shield, being an invasive spell rather that a deflectable spell. Harry started to get jittery on his feet; his eyes glazed over, his shield fell.

"Hahaha…" Cackled Dumbledore, obviously more than pleased with himself. "No Potter, it is time for me to enjoy my prize before I make you beg me for – "

Dumbledore felt the sharpest of pains crawl over his entire body as he turned to see the person who had just caste the killing spell on him. Harry's shield went up again, as the Imperius was lost at that moment, Severus Snape stabbed his wand into the back of his old Headmaster, saying the spell at the same time.

"NO…" Harry shouted as Dumbledore exploded, throwing Severus twenty feet across the floor. Dumbledore was gone. Severus lay dying on the floor, his own wand embedded in his heart. Harry rushed over to his side, kneeling down and holding him close, attempting to give him comfort. The wound was bleeding profusely.

"DRACO…." Harry screamed; he needed his lovers healing abilities to help Severus.

"Potter, no time. I need you to see. Need you to know,"

Harry looked deep into Severus eyes, instinctively knowing what he wanted. "Legilimens."

Harry was unsure why, but Severus needed him to see something before he died. Needed to share something so important to him that it could be the last thing he did. Harry didn't need to push; it was as if Severus was displaying it out before him.

_Lucius was splayed on the large bed covered from the waist down by a rumpled silk sheet. His body glistening in the flickering candlelight as Severus massaged down his back with clear oil, murmuring sentiments of love and adoration the entire way. _

Dragging his nude frame back, taking the sheet with him, Severus kissed each of the perfect globes in front of him then pushed himself up. Gently he rolled Lucius over and covered the body with his own.

Harry, knowing where this headed, pulled out of the memory as Severus and Lucius began an open-mouthed kiss. He didn't know that he wanted to see his father having sex with someone. Rifling through memories he caught glimpses of the life that his father had with Severus.

_Lucius laid on his side, pillows tucked underneath his burgeoning stomach. Severus was reverently kissing the blond's round belly. "I love you, baby. Your Father and I both love you dearly." _

Severus trailed kisses over the belly and up Lucius' body stopping at first one nipple then the next. The dark haired wizard lapped at the nubs with broad strokes of his tongue and then suckled until perfect tight peaks were formed. He moved upward, marking the pale neck before claiming the panting mouth in a deep kiss. Breaking away, Lucius moaned, "Take me, Severus. Take me now."

"Always, love"

Harry quickly moved to a different memory. New questions were forming by the second and perhaps some answers would be had before he had to leave these pictures into his Father's life.

_"Push, Luc!" Severus coached. "Our son needs to be delivered." _

Sweating and tired Lucius still managed to shoot an impressive glare at the man between his legs. "I'm trying, Severus. Perhaps next time you should be the broodmare." Bearing down and praying it was almost over Lucius pushed one more time.

The sounds of a crying infant filled the room. Wrapping the babe in a soft blanket Severus moved to sit next to Lucius. "You did it, Luc. A perfect baby boy."

Taking the bundle, Lucius looked up at Severus and said, "Draconis S. Malfoy."

Harry now knew Severus' secret as he heard the voice of his lover as he Apparated into the room.

The End


End file.
